


Two Broken People

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: NG (Visual Novel), 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Akira has feelings, Akira kinda learns he is too, Amanome is a dumpster fire, Amanome is unstable, Anal Sex, Assumptions, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Frottage, Groping, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of Assumptions, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, OC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Sharing Clothes, Train Sex, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex, and doesn't know wtf to do with them, and not so literal sleeping together, but he's literally irrelevant and there for plot, consensual asphyxiation, not really wall sex but they take the humping to the wall, so he makes a lot of assumptions, technically mirror sex, they keep looking at each other through their reflections in glass.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: Akira knew Amanome always had the threat of danger looming over him. It was something he had to deal with being the son of a Yakuza boss.When danger finally found him, however; Akira tried to pick up the pieces, only to realize they were both horribly broken a long time ago.Contains no spoilers. Can be set before or (maybe) a little bit after NG depending on how it ends. Written for a friend and neither of us have finished it.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 56
Kudos: 155





	1. So Delicate in My Hands

Seiji Amanome's father was an imposing man.

Akira had only ever met him twice, the first was when he was grabbed by one of the Yakuza’s goons and taken to see him after he’d first met and beaten up Amanome.

The second was a few days after that meeting, where Amanome had said that he wanted Akira to be his friend.

The Yakuza boss had made it very clear that if anything happened to his son, there would be consequences for anyone involved in Akira’s life.

Akira, for all his lack of self preservation, had felt something he’d not felt in a very long time.

Intimidation.

It had been so long since he knew what that felt like.

Afterward he hadn’t heard from him… until one fateful day where he was once again, kindly, asked by the familiar yakuza goons to go with them.

So here he was, kneeling in front of the imposing man.

When he found out that he had been called in because his son had gone missing, Akira felt another emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Worry. So much worry.

He was questioned and then let go. After that he had heard nothing for days. Akira couldn't help but feel helpless and angry.

He didn't like it. The last time he had felt this angry was when he saw his own mother get hit, and the man that hit her ended up in the hospital for his troubles. He was used to having to reel in his temper, but this deep-seated anger was so rare he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Akira had to hold back those ugly feelings every time someone so much as looked at him wrong.

The helplessness was a completely different animal. Very rarely did he feel this, but he knew Amanome wasn't a fighter. Whenever the Yakuza heir rubbed him the wrong way and Akira socked him for it, he bruised like an overripe fruit. He was delicate, and if someone unsavory had their hands on him he couldn't help but wonder if he would even survive.

But a day or two later he got a call, and the helplessness and the anger dissipated out of him all at once.

"How've you been, best friend?"

Amanome said it so quietly, and the playful air that was always in his voice was gone completely. It sounded more like a rehearsed line compared the playful way he used to always call him.

He was relieved, but alarmed. Content but anxious...

The whirlwind of emotions that hit Akira was way too much for him to ever understand, so he swallowed it down and decided to focus on the voice of his friend.

"Where are you?" Akira asked, surprising even himself at quiet yet assertive tone in his voice.

Amanome must have been taken aback by it as well, taking a beat to answer. " I'm at my father's, why?"

"Tell your goons to let me in. I'm coming over." Akira said, already striding to the door and kicking on his shoes.

"Wait, B-buddy-"

Akira clicked the phone off, not wanting him to give excuses why he shouldn't come. He wasn't usually the type to be assertive, Amanome was usually the one who did as he pleased without care of what the other wanted.

Right now though Akira just needed to see him. See that nothing had been done to him.

When he got to the Yakuza main house the gaggle of goons took a bit to see him, discussing what had just transpired.

"Nah man you didn't see him when we found him. It's not hard to put two and two together on what happened … poor kid, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It's a horrible thing to go through."

Another goon went to reply, closing his mouth when he saw Akira and bowing before leading him into the house. As they wound through, the Goon looked nervous.

"Kijima-sama… I know that you're close with the young master, but please be gentle with him. Our little lord has gone through a lot and needs to recover."

Those words brought back that storm of emotions that Akira wasn't ready to sift through. It took all he had to just nod and follow as he made his way to the room housing his friend. There were two bodyguards situated outside of the door, everyone bowing to one another as Akira was allowed to go in.

Amanome was facing away from the door, laying out on a futon despite the ornate bed in the corner. He was dressed in traditional clothes but you could tell Amanome wasn't a big fan of this style of dress, the layers loose in his disheveled state. He peeked over his shoulder at the door opening, letting out a long sigh as he turned away and curled up in his blankets.

Akira sensed that the boy wasn't bitter or hostile at his sudden appearance, so he made his way to the futon and sat down on it.

He took him in, and Amanome's body language was very docile. He figured he should get the big question out of the way, because there was no way the Yakuza heir was going to be any calmer than he was now.

"Did they do anything to you?" Akira asked quietly.

Amanome turned to glare at him and there was a fire in his eyes. Amanome never used that look on him, like Akira was beneath him.

Like he should be killed for even asking such a question.

Akira met that fiery gaze with an even calmness, staring into his eyes with neither a look of pity or fear. They just stared at each other for a while, the silence stretching on for neither of them knew how long.

Eventually Amanome's gaze softened, and he let out a slow exhale. "I don't think I really want to go into details, but let's just say that they had their fun and I hope it was worth it."

Had their fun…

An Inkling settled in the back of Akira's mind, and he crawled forward, lifting a hand in a silent 'may i'

Amanome stared at him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, rolling onto his back as he stared evenly up at his friend.

Akira pulled the blankets down, smoothing his hand across Amanone's chest and parting the opening of the kimono as he gazed at the expanse of skin that greeted him.

Amanome had been tortured, bruises and cuts marring him. More than that, Akira's eyes narrowed as he quickly identified what he had been looking for.

Hickeys and bites littered his neck, the bruising pattern on his arms indicated he had been held down.

Akira had hoped that they had just roughed him up… but that was obviously not the case.

Akira must have made a face, because Amanome let out a bitter laugh, his face twisting into an ugly sneer, " I told you I'd pop my cherry before you did, a shame it had to be this way."

Suddenly it was Akira who was a storm of violent emotions.

"I'll kill them. I swear I'll find everyone linked to this and I'll-"

"Akira… Father has already taken care of it…"

Akira gave him a questioning look, and Amanome sighed as he grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and changed it to the nearest news station, looking unsurprised at the headline and the story being talked about.

_"The victims were all in an unrecognizable state, some missing fingers and toes while others had whole limbs removed. The cauterization of the wounds leads law enforcement to believe that these men were viciously tortured and forced to endure lasting pain before they died. The only thing that all of the victims had in common was that their sex organs had been taken. Police are unsure of their location, but wonder if they’re trophies from the mass serial killing as they were the only body parts that were unable to be found among the-"_

Amanome turned off the TV, looking tired. "That's all of them. Their dicks and balls are in a jar, and father is going to find their connections and mail them out one by one just to show them how much they fucked up before sending a harsher punishment. A message not to mess with his family."

Akira felt conflicted.

On the one hand, he was glad that the scumbags who did this to the only person who ever called him a friend were gone.

The other part of him was violently upset that he had no outlet for all of the anger that he had. Rarely did he feel this violent, but a horrid storm brewed in had him wanting to hurt.

"Give me a full booking for fight matches this week." Akira had said quietly.

Amanome raised a brow, " I thought you wanted to slow down with those..."

"Doesn't matter. I want you to find the toughest guys and put me against them, even the ones who are underhanded and might cheat. Anyone that you can find that people would be stupid not to bet on."

"Akira-"

" Then I want you to bet on me…" Akira interrupted, going up to Amanome and putting his hands on the other’s shoulders. "I'll win. I'll kick the shit out of every single one, and you can take a bigger share of the profits."

Amanome usually smiled that eerie smile at the thought of getting some serious cash for his personal funds, but now he just looked… lost. Such an unfamiliar sight looked almost strange on him. The Yakuza heir pursed his lips and glanced to the side, looking thoughtful and shifting as his kimono fell further off his shoulders, revealing the bruises that were the source of Akira’s anger.

"Why…?" Amanome finally asked, the question simple and quiet.

Akira had to restrain himself from gripping tight at Amanome's shoulders, wanting to be delicate with him if only for a little while. "Because I can't fuck up the guys that did this, so I might as well put my energy into something useful for you."

Something flashed behind Amanome's eyes, it was so subtle that Akira almost missed it. Whatever it was it was just as foreign as his own emotions he was currently feeling.

"I'll come watch you then." Amanome settled.

Akira nodded, and there was nothing more to say. He sighed before moving to get up and leave.

Amanome gripped his sleeve. "Take the bed, it's late so sleep here tonight." He said quietly.

His voice was so gentle, but it had an air of authority that didn’t leave room for argument.

Akira had never stayed with Amanome before, usually it was the other way around. But it was late and he was exhausted and even if it wasn't like him he didn't really want to leave after worrying over his friend for so long.

So Akira stayed, going to the ornate bed and flopping down on it in exhaustion.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the bed dip behind him.

Felt arms wrap around his waist and a forehead press against his nape.

Akira opened his eyes, glancing down sleepily at the hands gripping at his front.

Amanome never laid hands on him before, save for maybe a friendly sling around his shoulder or hugging his arm when they walked, or gripping him when he was riding on his bike.

The Yakuza heir had never held him, never pressed just so against his body so they were slot together like this.

Akira let him. this was new and something he would usually question, but he figured just this once it was okay to just let it happen…

He could humor him after everything that had happened

Nothing was said between them, and Akira closed his eyes as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

It was one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me be clear that I know literally 0% of this game. I have played Death Mark but haven't gotten to NG yet (I've been in Ishgard restoration hell in Final Fantasy XIV) but my friend is halfway done with the game and screaming from the lack of Amanome/Akira. So after weeks of pleading and on the condition she'd help with the character building and helping me understand how these characters operate I am taking a crack at this. 
> 
> I hope they're not OOC and when I do get to the game I don't regret this. BUT WE'LL SEE.


	2. Call me Friend, Keep me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanome isn't himself, and Akira can't blame him, He's just never been good at being the gentle one.
> 
> Doesn't mean he doesn't try, and it doesn't mean Amanome doesn't notice.

When Akira awoke the next morning, it was way too early and way too soon. He had slept like a rock, but couldn’t help but rouse as he felt his hair stand on end.

He sleepily peeked over at the source of his discomfort.

Amanome was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring down at him with tired eyes.

Rude.

“You look like shit.” Akira said with a soft yawn.

Amanome’s eyes hooded, and he reached out and plucked a hair from Akira’s head in retaliation.

“Ow- fuck!” Akira groaned, glaring at his friend in distaste.

“I put you in for a round of matches tonight… I’ll come watch you.” He said quietly, getting up and heading to the door. “Father needs me to go to a physician, so one of my guards will see you out.” He called to his friend as he left him to his own devices. 

Akira frowned at the door, now sitting alone and cranky. He was never up this early but it was hard to sleep with someone burning holes into you with their eyes.

Oh well. He figured he needed to get ready for the fights anyway.

He asked Amanome for his toughest,, and he had no doubt that the Yakuza heir would do his best to deliver on that request.

He went out and got some street food, warmed up a bit and went to the familiar underground fighting ring.

Night came and it was a full house, people cheering at the grit and blood promised to them.

Come watch Amanome did, and the opponents that he got for him were definitely no pushovers.

There were so many close calls. There were so many times where a switchblade was pulled out on him, or someone tried to hide knuckles under bandages or gloves. No matter how close the match was Akira always came out victorious.

After every match people roared and cheered, even his regular fans amazed at how he managed to force his way through and win.

And Amanome… Akira struggled to describe him.

Amanome had come and watched Akira sometimes, but this time felt different. The Yakuza Heir was glued to the fights, something he never was. Barbaric, is what he always said about them, and usually he could care less about the brutality that happened in the ring.

Now he looked like his breath was catching in his throat, interested in a way that Akira had never seen on his face.

Akira made good on his promise. He won every match and the crowd went ballistic.

He didn’t blame them, even he was surprised he managed to scrape by.

After they collected the prize money, Amanome tried to div the pay up like usual, but Akira stopped him.

“I told you, take a bigger cut.” Akira murmured.

Amanome frowned, “I don’t need money Akira, don’t insult me.”

Akira sighed, “I’m not trying to, Just… I won it for you, so I want you to have it.”

Amanome's frown deepened, “You want me to just accept that you fought for me like I’m some sort’ve damsel-”

“I want to show that I'd fight for you period.” Akira replied, internally surprised at the outburst. 

Amanome blinked, staring at him with a curious expression.

If Akira didnt know him better he’d say it looked almost innocent.

But he did know better.

Amanome was far from innocent… but he was a frail thing, someone who Akira could easily wreck if he wanted to.

He didn’t want anyone else ever having that luxury, and someone had.

Something about that made Akira's blood boil 

Amanome held his gaze for a bit, but didn’t say anything else, splitting the money 75/25 instead of the usual 50/50.

Akira moved to take his portion, but when he took it Amanome gently gripped onto Akira’s wrist, stepping into his personal space and leaning close to his ear.

“You make it sound like you’d do anything for me… that’s a dangerous thing to imply, friend.” Amanome said quietly.

The king of threats. Akira felt like if he didn't know the man in front of him that he would have taken this as one of those threats. He didn't even have to look to know that it was far from it.

It was an even, emotionless tone, and Amanome didn’t have any bite to his words.

Akira glanced down, and Amanome just looked tired… like if the yakuza heir didn’t have his pride he’d fall into Akira’s arms and let the other be the one to support him. 

Akira glanced around the alley they were in, making sure they were alone. It wasn't that he was worried that people would misinterpret, he figured people could think what they wanted.

Amanome wasn't like that though. He had a reputation he upheld despite the usually friendly exterior he gave off. Akira knew what the other probably needed, but also knew if anyone saw he would be shoved back and Akira didn't want to fight.

Once he was sure nobody was around he leaned back on the wall, tugging Amanome better against him as he rubbed his back.

Amanome tensed up. 

"...what are you doing?" Amanome asked carefully.

"When I was a brat and she actually gave half a shit to notice me… my mom used to do this when I was a wreck. You look like you need it." Akira mumbled.

"So you're my mother now?" Amanome laughed out bitterly.

"No, but I also know that you're not the type to ever let anyone help you, not really. We're both like that…" Akira said simply.

Amanome said nothing, but slowly relaxed into his touch. After a while Akira felt him slump against him, and the thug held him up easily.

"Why…? You've never done anything for me like this. It's not like you." Amanome asked, sounding exhausted.

Akira knew it wasn't like him, and it was so hard to put what he was feeling into words.

But Amanome had asked him, and he'd rather answer as best he could then for his friend to shove him off when it was so obvious he needed this.

“I’m not really the sappy type… but I can't stand that I was kind of useless to you." Akira admit as he shifted, feeling a bit awkward at the small confession, "look, I just- I don’t know, want you to know if there's ever another real threat and I can help then I will.” Akira mumbled, unsure if he was making any sense.

Amanome blinked up at him, looking genuinely surprised.

Akira tensed up, suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive at the curious look. "I mean, If I didn’t you’d never let me hear the end of it, and if something DID happen to you that i could’ve prevented your old man would probably end me.”

This felt so awkward.

First he gets sappy and then tries to save face. None of this was how he usually acted.

Amanome let out a small snicker, “But of course…” he said, a mocking in his tone. The snickering continued, and soon devolved into a warm, small chuckle as he grew amused by the air between them.

Akira pouted, but figured it was fine to be a bit embarrassed if it meant Amanome could let out a genuine laugh even if it was at his expense.

After a while, Amanome's laughter slowed and he just smiled, sighing as he leaned a bit more into Akira. He paused, before nuzzling gently into the crook of the other’s neck. 

Akira raised a brow at the affectionate behavior, “Amanome…?” He steadied his grip on the other, holding him up as he felt his friend lean heavier on him. He let out a shaky exhale when he felt Amanome's lips brush against the crook of his neck from the small nuzzles, “Hey c’mon, I'm covered in sweat. What are you a cat?”

Amanome let out a sigh as he relaxed, continuing to snuggle as he pressed flush against him, “No… If anyone is the pet it would be you, wouldn’t it?” His voice was suddenly icy, bringing his arm up to trace little patterns into Akira's chest “Ever since you threw a punch at me when we were young… ever since then I knew I wanted to keep you… You are my friend, after all.”

That cold authoritative tone sent a shiver down Akira’s spine. He was used to Amanome’s mood swings but these felt a little more unstable.

“Yeah, friends.” Akira reassured him, relaxing as he pat Amanome’s back. Despite the initial surprise he was hardly fazed by his friends erraticism as he rubbed soothing circles into him.

Akira couldn’t blame him. Amanome had been through something traumatic. Instability would no doubt follow him for a time.

Plus, even if this closeness they were sharing was very different and very new, it just felt like the right thing to do, he guessed.

Part of him felt like he didn't really want to let go.

… At least until a breeze blew by and completely ruined that train of thought.

“We should really get out of this alley, it’s getting pretty fucking cold.” Akira said with a hint of complaint lacing his voice.

Amanome let out a soft hum and pulled away, the kind mask set back in place as he smiled at him, “C’mon then. Let’s get something to eat on the way, my treat~” He said as he waved his cut of the fight money in front of him, setting the giant wad of cash into his back pocket and walking toward Akira’s bike.

Akira stayed where he was for a beat, just staring at the other.

They’d known each other for so long, but Akira didn’t think he’d ever get used to how the man was able to go from ice cold to warm and fuzzy in an instant. 

He guessed he didn’t have to, by the time he got on his bike and they were down the street his odd behavior was forgotten. The only remnant of it lingering in how Amanome clung just a bit too tight to him as they rode off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here's chapter 2 of my little game of "Let's try to keep these two characters I know nothing about save for what my friend is telling me in character." lol. I'm really having fun with this.
> 
> I thank you for any comments, they really motivate me to keep this going despite my trepidation. I've been having a lot of fun, and am glad to help the fandom get their fix. :D


	3. Sharp Curves, Soft Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira noticed Amanome was trying to get closer. 
> 
> He couldn't help but wonder just how close the other wanted to be.

Amanome went back to his more normal behaviors. By fight weeks end his warm mask stayed on easier, and his personality slowly swung back into something that Akira was familiar with.

The only change he noticed at first was that Amanome spent more time with him.

Like a lot more.

Amanome usually would only walk with him to school whenever he ran into him, now he purposely showed up at his door just to walk with him. 

In-between classes he made a habit of trying to walk to his next class with him. 

When they got out of school Amanome would ask him to hang out, or follow him if he had plans. 

Akira didn't mind, Amanome had never really bothered him much unless he was pulling a prank or trying to tease him. It seemed like even though their time together increased, Amanome wasn't in the mood to pull Akira's leg in a way that irked him.

He was probably being amicable because he didn't feel like being punched. Yakuza heir or no, Akira was not scared of smacking him when he went too far.

As for all their time together, he probably just didn't want to be alone… That's what Akira told himself anyway.

It was still different… Akira tried not to notice the other ways that Amanome had changed…

How Amanome began bringing little gifts for him instead of just for Miss Natsumi

How Amanome had grown fond of finding ways to stay just a hair too long in his personal space for it not to be intentional.

How sometimes Akira would catch him staring, feel the burn of how intense he was looking at him. Not threatening at all, but something different. Something that was in a long list of things Akira couldn't place lately.

Akira allowed him to stare without asking why, took the gifts without question, and let him stay as close as he wanted.

It wasn't that he wanted Amanome to do these things per-se, nor did he really relish the attention.

It just didn't bother him. If Amanome wanted to do these things than that was more than enough reason to let him since it didn't piss him off.

And then, one night he couldn't help but wonder why these things didn't bother him as much as they should. 

Aunt Natsumi had swung by to pick up Ami, and Amanome had walked with her to his apartment.

"I couldn't just let a beautiful young woman walk these dangerous streets by herself, what kind of man would I be?" Amanome mused out.

Akira had rolled his eyes, and Aunt Natsumi had chuckled, saying goodbye to the two boys before heading home.

The two stood alone by the window, both watching them till they disappeared down the stairs before Akira broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have followed her, it's a pretty long walk from here to home." Akira said with a sigh.

Amanome shrugged, " I figured you could just take me home." 

"I have work in the morning." Akira argued, "Part time job I decided to get for the vacation coming up."

Amanome frowned, "Well you didn't tell me that."

Akira rubbed his temples, tired from his long day helping at the bar and then taking care of Ami, "Yeah well I didn't know that I had to clue you in on every aspect of my life."

Amanome slumped his shoulders, eyes hooded in distaste. "Fine then. I'll walk home." He said, kicking off the wall and moving toward the door.

Akira's hand shot out to slam against the wall and block him before he could even stop it.

Amanome looked at him with an arrogant frown. "You complain about having to take me home and then you block me when I try to walk home by myself. Maybe you could try making up your mind?" He asked, voice dripping with an overbearing conceit.

Akira wanted to hit him. 

He let out a slow exhale to quash that.

"Let me just take a fucking shower and I'll drive you back, or… I guess if you want you can stay here-"

"Perfect. I'll stay." Amanome interrupted, not even trying to hide the sugary sweet smile that rose to his face the second he heard what he wanted. " I saw that you and Ami were eating curry, is there any left?"

Akira was going to hit him.

He gripped his hands instead.

"Yeah, go ahead and finish it up. I'm going to shower." He said dismissively as he went to the washroom.

He stripped himself bare and then ran the water hot, hooking the shower head to the wall as he let the warm water run down his body.

He let out of slow exhale as he relaxed… and then suddenly felt heat coiling in his body.

Fuck why did he have to get horny now of all times?

Akira figured Amanome would be too preoccupied with his meal to notice he was showering a little longer than usual.

So he trailed his fingers over his body, teasing at his core to get in the mood... and then he was touching himself.

He felt good, all of the tension that was in his body melted away as he focused on chasing the coiling heat.

It built up quick, that delicious pressure edging him higher and higher to his release, until he was crashing down from the high, catching his climax in one of his hands as he lazily pumped up and down his shaft, slowing.

He rinsed his hands under the spray, staring up with hooded eyes at the cieling as gathered himself.

“Uh… okay I know bad time, but I wanted to know if you had anything to drink.”

Akira’s blood turned to ice as he shot a dirty look at his washroom door.

Amanome gave him an apologetic smile, a flush dusting his cheeks as he stood in the doorway scratching the back of his head.

“How long were you there?” Akira asked angrily.

“Uh, I dunno? You seemed into it so I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Amanome replied.

“You waited for me to finish rubbing one out so you could ask me if I had anything to drink?”

“Yes.”

“You know where my fucking fridge is!”

“I do, and there wasn’t anything in there.”

“THEN I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO FUCKING DRINK!”

“I dunno! I thought maybe you had a drink tucked away somewhere else!”

Oh he had a drink for Amanome all right.

He grabbed the showerhead off the wall, spraying him with it.

Amanome gaped at him, soaking wet and mouth open in shock.

Akira grinned back, pleased he finally got one over Amanome after what a little shit he’d been tonight.

Once Amanome came back to himself, his mouth snapped shut and he pouted at him.

Akira only grinned wider… and then his grin faltered when Amanome began to strip out of his clothes.

“The hell do you think you’re doing- HEY!” Akira barked out as Amanome got naked, stepping into the washroom with him.

“Well those were my only clothes, and I wanted to shower after you anyway.” He said as he snatched the showerhead from him.

“So wait till I'm done, I haven’t even washed my hair yet.” Akira said with a frown.

Amanome raised a brow, matching Akira’s pout, “I’m not gonna sit and freeze while you take your sweet time. Don’t be a child, there’s more than enough room here for both of us.” he said as he grabbed the shampoo and began washing up.

Akira let out a long sigh, leaning back in defeat as he let Amanome wash up first. He glanced around the room awkwardly, but eventually settled his eyes back on his friend.

He trailed his gaze down, and he couldn’t help but take him in. They were the same age, grew up together… and yet physically they couldn’t be any more different.

Amanome was so much thinner and more slender than any of the men he’d had fights with. Akira wasn’t ripped or anything, but was definitely more toned, had hard edges where Amanome just looked… soft.

It wasn’t just his softness… his thinner frame accented different things about his body. The way his shoulder blades and upper back stood out gracefully reminded Akira of a cats. The way his hip bones jut out made Akira curious as to what they felt like when they were so pronounced, without the corded muscle between skin and bone.

Amanome was frail… but he guessed he didn’t look unhealthy. He looked… good, if Akira had to put a word to it.

And yet all the same, he tried to get over the scars and healing bruises on his friend… It was worse when he was bare because he saw wounds he hadn’t seen before. They were almost gone, but he could see the pattern of bruises healing on his sides, how they told a story of someone holding him hard by the hips... abrasions on his legs telling Akira how his friend had been roughly handled on his knees.

It all painted a horrible picture in Akira’s mind, and it took all he had to keep his temper in check.

Amanome paused from rinsing out his hair, glancing back at Akira with hooded eyes, “You’re staring.” He pointed out quietly.

Akira forced himself to calm down and shrugged, “There’s not many places for me to look, Especially when you’re bitching at me to wait till you’re done” He reasoned out.

Amanome turned to him, “Well, good thing it’s your turn. Be good and let me wash you up.” He said, taking a dollop of shampoo in his hand as he moved behind Akira.

Akira frowned, “You don’t have to wash me-” 

Amanome shushed him, taking the showerhead as he wet Akira’s hair a bit more, “Its only fair. You humored me so i want to return the favor.” 

Akira sighed, but let Amanome dote on him, he knew once the heir set his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

Soon the showerhead was hooked onto the wall, and Amanome was massaging his fingers through Akira’s hair, working the soap into a gentle lather.

Akira slowly relaxed, his eyes slipping shut as he felt the gentle pressure against his scalp. It felt good, and he let out a soft exhale as he slumped a bit into the touch. 

“Mm… see? Isn’t that nice?” Amanome asked as he sat him down on the tub rim, voice soft and sensual and a tone he never heard from his friend.

Akira opened his eyes a sliver, staring up at him through heavy lidded eyes. Amanome’s face was soft, eyes glazed over and smile warm as he cradled Akira’s head in his hands, meeting his stare.

All of his earlier anger and apprehension was long gone as he relaxed in his hold.

“Akira…” Amanome’s tone was full of warmth, playful as he dipped his fingers down and massaged at his shoulders, “Isn’t it…? Is this good for you?” He asked again, close to his friends ear.

“Yeah…” Akira replied softly, shuddering when Amanome rinsed the suds out of his hair. 

They stayed in this relaxed state among each other for a while, Akira feeling docile and complacent as the other gently rinsed his body. He almost felt like he could fall asleep.

All too soon Amanome hummed as he turned off the water.

“There, all done.” Amanome chirped, voice back to its normal chipper tone. “I don't suppose you have some clothes I can borrow to sleep. Can’t exactly wear the ones you sprayed.”

Akira groaned, his content mood ruined as he got up, “Yeah yeah…” He grimaced as he grabbed a towel, stepping out of the washroom into his freezing kitchen.

He got dressed, grabbed Amanome’s clothes and threw them in the dirty bin, pulling out a shirt and some sweatshorts as he walked back and left the clothes by the door. 

“Get dressed, i’m gonna hop in bed.” Akira called out, turning heel and flopping onto his matress.

God he was tired… Amanome’s little massage had reminded him just how exhausted he was.

He slowly relaxed, and had almost fallen asleep, when he felt Amanome poking his side.

“Whaaat.” Akira groaned out into his pillow as he hugged it.

“Where’s your futon?” 

Oh. Right.

Fuck.

“Shit... I forgot I let Ami borrow it until Aunt Natsumi could get them a spare." He frowned. "Whatever, get in." He said as he scooted over to give Amanome room.

Amanome let out an annoyed hum as he crawled onto the bed, Akira grunting as he scootched over till his back was pressed against the wall, grimacing when Amanome tried and failed to lay on his back only to shift onto his side so they fit.

"Do you really not mind this?" Amanome questioned as he settled in Akira's bed, the two laying on their sides facing each other and legs entwined due to the small amount of space on the mattress. 

Akira yawned, “Nope, couldn’t give two shits.” He replied as he closed his eyes.

A beat passed, and Akira felt hands wrapping themselves around his waist. He felt a head tucking itself under his chin, and legs tangling a bit more.

"Then, is this okay…? It’s just really cramped." Amanome asked softly, "Are you sure you want me this close to you? I can always just sleep on the floor."

"Nah, its fucking cold and I dont really want to get up and turn on the heater." Akira said tiredly, wrapping his arms around the other boy to prove a point as he pulled Amanome better against him.

"Perfectly fine with cuddling like some sort’ve couple...with that type of attitude I wonder if you'd let me kiss you."

Akira peeked an eye open at his friend’s words, expecting to see a joking smile on the other's face

There was none, instead Amanome was gazing at him with a quiet intensity.

And then Amanome leaned forward. 

Akira’s eyes slid open as he stared, but made no move to shift forward or pull back, just watching as the other leaned close to him.

Amanome gently pressed their foreheads together, staring into the others eyes intently as he let out a shaky breath.

Akira felt the others lips brush against his. A small push forward, and Amanome was kissing him.

It was soft, gentle and curious. Akira matched his pace, having not really kissed anyone before and not quite sure what to do in this situation as he melded their lips together.

Amanome gently explored, running his tongue over Akira's lip and slipping his tongue in as he searched his mouth.

Akira met him, entwining their tongues together and lazily feeling out the kiss. Feeling a bit bold, he decided to take charge a bit.

Amanome let out a soft noise when Akira nipped his lip, and the thug felt a little bit light at the sound.

Akira tugged Amanome better atop him. The Yakuza heir seemed to appreciate this, his legs sliding to settle on either side of Akira's hips. Like this the kiss went deeper, and Akira felt a growing want coiling in his core as he brought his hands up and traced his fingers along Amanome's lower back before gripping at his rear.

As his mind caught up to him, he wondered what the hell they were doing.

People had told him that kisses were something important. It was like taking another step in a relationship. Akira wasn't that naive, or maybe it was just the things he had seen and the people he grew up with made that notion seem like a load of crap.

Kissing felt good. Sometimes people just do it to do it. Now that he had a partner in all of this he could see why they did.

Still for his first kiss to be with his best friend in his bed, the two of them very obviously growing a bit more heated as they went, Akira felt like he should have felt something stronger.

Embarrassment, maybe. Or maybe anger since there was a good chance Amanome was fucking with him.

He felt like he should feel something about what was happening, but he didn't. Amanome seemed to want to do this, so he saw no reason not to let him. 

It was strange… but for some reason he came to the conclusion that he would rather have Amanome doing this with him than with someone else

Their kissing finally slowed down, much to Akira's appreciation. If they kept going he didn't know if he could stop himself from pushing it further.

Eventually, Amanome pulled away completely, ending their makeout session with a gentle nip to his lower lip. He caught his breath before gazing up at Akira for a bit, searching his eyes for something.

Disappointment briefly fell on his face, probably because whatever he was looking for he couldn't find.

It was very quickly replaced with a familiar smile, a mask he used when he was trying to hide behind it.

It didn’t work on Akira, but the thug decided not to point it out.

"I guess you really will let me do anything won't you?" Amanome mused.

Akira shrugged, "I guess, so long as I don't hate it and it doesn't annoy me."

Amanome’s smile fell slightly, “Guess I’m glad that didn’t annoy you then.” He settled on with a sigh, resting his head on the other's chest as he relaxed. "Its late… we should rest."

Amanome seemed distant… but Akira was much too tired to care, nor did he want to push his luck and press him. He merely hummed in approval, and nothing more was said between them as Akira dozed off to sleep.

Amanome’s curiosities usually had him doing strange things… Akira just figured that this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longgg chapterrrr. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun, Pretty soon this story is gonna earn its E rating xux


	4. Ignore you, I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could ignore it and ignore it and ignore it all he wanted, but Akira couldn't stop that heat filling him.
> 
> All Amanome needed to do was ask.

When Akira woke up, Amanome was already gone.

For some reason that left a hollow feeling in his gut.

He ignored it, a lot of different had been happening lately in his life so he figured this was just par for the course.

He had work so he went, able to forget that feeling as he focused on daily tasks. Afterward he went to the bar as usual to go pick up Ami.

Amanome was there, chatting up Aunt Natsumi as she handed him some ice cream and a soda.

Akira walked over to greet her, but then did a double take when he properly saw his friend.

“The fuck- is that my shirt?” Akira asked, brow raised.

Amanome was wearing one of his long sleeved shirts, the charcoal grey top had a wide opening, loose and not his size as it hung onto his frame.

Amanome hummed, taking his straw and mixing a scoop of chocolate ice cream into his soda as he glanced at the other with hooded eyes, “Yes? My clothes were dirty and I wasn’t about to walk home naked.” He quipped.

Akira opened his mouth to argue, but his breath caught as Amanome leaned in to drink his drink, the top slipping slightly off his shoulder.

The night before came back to him, and a want to touch that pale expanse of skin itched at his fingers.

Amanome sipped his drink, eyes heavy and expression bored as he looked up at Akira from beneath his lashes. He looked like he was waiting for Akira to say something.

Akira closed his mouth, clicking his tongue instead as he sat down next to him. He asked for a coffee, black, before turning to look at Amanome, “I’m gonna need it back.” he settled.

Amanome shrugged “Black’s not my color anyway… I’ll give it back at some point.” He said as he turned to his drink. A smile crept onto his face, “You still have my shirt... I’ll give you yours if you give me mine.” he said softly.

Something about the way Amanome said that had heat pooling in Akira’s belly.

Akira ignored it, shifting to watch Ami and Aunt Natsumi as they talked, sipping his drink.

He couldn't help but cast sidelong glances at his friend, at the pale skin contrasted and framed by his dark shirt.

He couldn't help but think on how soft he was… how it the way it framed that pale expanse of skin looked good on him.

. . .

The fuck.

Akira closed his eyes as he slowly rid himself of those thoughts, sucking his drink down.

By the time he was finished, Ami was ready to go and the two of them got up to leave.

He took a few steps, but paused when he realized Amanome wasn’t following him.

“You’re not coming?” Akira asked as he turned to look at him.

Amanome’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Uh, no? I’m not done with my drink, besides…” He grinned at Aunt Natsumi, “It would be a shame to leave Miss Natsumi alone until her regulars get here.” He said, tone flirty like it usually was when Akira’s aunt was involved.

Usually when Amanome flirted like this with her he felt mild annoyance at best… Right now he didn’t like the ugly feeling coiling in him.

Amanome had been following him like he was his shadow for almost two weeks… what had changed?

Had he grown bored? Or maybe his hunch had been right last night and he’d done something to upset him?

… Whatever.

Akira figured it didn’t matter. If he was angry it was always best to let him stew, and if he was bored then he could do even less. He ignored it, shrugging as he offered his hand out to Ami, letting the girl take it as the two of them made their way home.

After that Amanome and Akira went back to their old routine, and Amanome saw him just as much as he usually did during their vacations, the two occasionally meeting at The Black Rabbit whenever Amanome felt flirty and Akira had to pick up Ami.

Amanome had stopped following him around, and neither of them mentioned what happened that night.

For some reason that left a heavy weight in his stomach when he thought about it.

A bit of time passed, and that strange unease just got worse and worse.

He didn’t like it, but felt like he didn’t have any reason to do anything about it either.

He felt like this would eventually blow over and he’d get over it, and he didn’t mind waiting for one of those things to happen.

Until one day, Amanome had swung by the bar, catching him before work.

“Yo, buddy.” He pat his duffel, “I have your shirt, mind if we go back to your place so I can get the one i left?”

Akira frowned, “I have work in like ten minutes, I can’t swing by home.” He said in annoyance.

Amanome shrugged, “Another time then.”

Akira sighed, fishing his keys from his pocket, “Nah. Here, I got a spare.” He said as he took the key off the ring. He usually lent it to Aunt Natsumi when the woman wanted to swing by and he didn’t know if he’d be home.

He offered it out, and Amanome looked at the key in distaste, not moving to take it.

Akira raised a brow, “Amanome? C’mon I don’t have all fuckin’ day.” He said as he began to bounce a bit on his feet.

Amanome’s expression turned to one of extreme displeasure as he closed his eyes, letting out a slow exhale.

Then his eyes opened and he was back to his normal bright mask, smiling as he took it.

“Got it, enjoy work.” He said airily, turning heel and leaving without so much a bye to Akira or Miss Natsumi.

Akira knew Amanome enough to know he pissed him off somehow, but didn’t have time to wonder what he did as he made his way to work.

He paused when he saw one of his co-workers that wasn’t supposed to be on shift today standing at the front.

“Akira perfect timing, mind if we swap shifts? My sister needs my help and I really don’t want to blow her off.” the man pleaded.

Akira internally groaned, mentally going through the schedule and letting out a sigh when he realized he could easily do so.

“Sure, s’fine.” He mumbled out in mild annoyance.

“You’re a lifesaver dude, take care alright?” His co-worker waved at him as he put on his apron and went into the restaurant.

Akira let out a long sigh as he turned heel. Why the hell had he even come out all this way then.

Ah well, maybe he’d meet up with Amanome heading back from his apartment. Then he could at least ask what he’d done to put him in such a sour mood.

He walked up to his apartment, noting it was still unlocked.

Amanome was still here? He shouldn’t be, too much time had passed.

He raised a brow, frowning as he wondered if the other might be pulling a prank on him.

Deciding he wouldn’t be caught unawares, he quietly stepped in and nudged off his shoes, being quiet as possible as he closed the door and padded inside.

He heard soft movements coming from the bedroom, and he silently creeped over till his sleeping area was in view

He froze.

Amanome was on his bed,shirt hiked high and his pants off one of his legs and hanging from the other ankle, boxers pushed down his hips. He was hugging one of Akira’s discarded hoodies close as he stroked his shaft, arching prettily off the bed as he teased the slit and spread precum all along the glistening head.

Akira blinked, unsure if what he was seeing was real, his ears burning a bit at the pretty noises falling from his friend’s parted lips.

As he continued to stare, want coiled deep in his belly.

Amanome was clinging to his clothes... settled in his bed.

The scene did something to him.

This was such a new sensation, but it was an instinct he knew all too well from his fights…

He wanted to wreck him...

He shook the thought from his head, deciding he could still leave if he was quiet.

He stepped back, and internally cursed as the floor let out a loud creak.

Amanome’s eyes slid open, and he tensed up when he finally noticed Akira.

The two stared at each other, a long pause falling between them.

After a moment, Amanome relaxed back into sheets, letting out a soft chuckle as he gazed at Akira with a heat filled gaze, “Guess this makes us even for that time in the shower, mm?” He teased.

Akira let out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding.

Amanome shifted slightly, legs parting more as he extended his hands out.

“Akira…” He purred out, “What are you waiting for mm? It’s been pretty cold out…” He beckoned him, “… I'm nice and warm, don't you want to come join me?"

Akira’s body surged with heat, a carnal instinct licking up his body. Even still he didn't move, shifting from one foot to the other as he glanced to the side with a scowl. This was just a very bizarre situation, and he wasn’t sure what the appropriate course of action was.

At his idleness, Amanome frowned.

It was the same frown he got when he wasn't getting the results he wanted.

He closed his eyes for a beat, opening them a sliver as an eerie smile crept onto his lips, "Akiraaaaa" he called out in a sing song voice "I don't like to be kept waiting.” He sat up, voice slowly turning icy and threatening, “Stop dawdling and Get. Over. Here."

That tone was authoritative. Absolute.

Amanome only used it when he would not be denied. Akira was probably the only person who could get away with disobeying Amanome when he spoke like that.

He could disobey… but he found he didn't really want to.

Amanome was asking for him.

He figured he didn't have to deny him this time.

Akira slowly made his way to the bed, crawling over Amanome and caving his hands around his friend’s head.

Amanome’s smile turned wicked, the man looking beyond pleased, “There you go…” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around Akiras neck and pulling him down, “Lets have some fun, Mm?” He murmured against his friend’s lips.

And then they were kissing, and it was like something snapped in Akira.

Akira pressed forward and was quick to take up that silver tongue with his. This was nothing like the last time they kissed, this was desperate and carnal, Akira licking into the others mouth like he was starving for it..

Amanome let out a soft noise, hooking his legs around Akira and pulling him down to meet his hips.

Heat shot through his veins like electricity as Akira rocked their bodies together, taking immense satisfaction in the way Amanome moaned and shifted to meet him.

Amanome pulled back slightly, tugging at Akira’s shirt, desperate to get it off him.

Akira kissed him a few more times before pulling back and tugging his shirt off.

Amanome’s pupils dilated as he looked Akira over, reaching out and tracing a finger on his toned abs, catching his fingers gently on scars as he caressed his way down. His fingers paused, before hooking at the waistline of his pants, dipping his fingers teasingly down past it to rub gently at the head of his cock through his boxers.

Akira hissed, his hips jutting up into the touch. He watched Amanome pop the button of his pants open, tugging the zipper down and palming his hand along the bulge in his boxers before slipping his hand into the opening seam of the fabric to feel him properly.

Akira let out a shaky exhale. Amanome’s hands were soft, so soft and delicate without the hard calluses he was used to when he fucked into his own hand.

That velvet touch caused his arousal to quickly gorge and twitch under Amanome’s hands, Amanome gripping and stroking it with beautiful finesse.

Akira growled, taking him by the wrist and tugging Amanome back from him.

He’d blow a load in his boxers if he kept touching, and that is not where he wanted to be right now.

Amanome chuckled as Akira ripped his friend’s shirt off, tossing it behind him before reaching down and grabbing his pants and boxers, doing the same.

“Eager aren’t you… nh… though if you rip any of my clothes I will make you pay for them.” He teased, letting out an excited gasp as he was roughly tugged up into Akira’s lap.

Oh god this felt so much better.

Skin on skin, only Akira’s boxers separating them as Akira tugged him back into the eager kisses, tracing his hands up Amanome's back as he shifted against him, their hips pressing and fitting together as they chased the pleasing high.

Amanome keened, lolling his head back, and Akira wasted no time planting kisses at his throat and chest, gripping hard at him as they moved together.

After a beat, Amanome shot his hands down and tugged at Akira’s pants, “These… off” He groaned out as he pressed eagerly against him.

Akira grit his teeth, wanting to give Amanome what he wanted but also not wanting to break away again.

“Fine. Hold on.” Akira murmured out as he gripped under Amanome’s thighs.

“Wh-what-” Amanome began, instead letting out a shaky gasp as Akira hoisted him up so he could stand, his legs locked around his partner’s waist as he clung to his neck.

Akira nuzzled Amanome’s temple as he stood up, kissing at his face a few times as he made his way to the opposite side of the room before pinning his body against the wall.

“Holy fuck- Akira that-” Amanome panted as he returned the kisses, eyes glazed over with arousal, “Stop doing shit like that, it’s fucking criminal.” He breathed out.

Akira hummed out a soft sound at that, nipping his ear, “I don't want to hear that from you… Hold tight.” he said as he let go of his legs, feeling Amanome cling to him as he took off his pants and boxers, shuddering as his arousal traced along the soft expanse of Amanome’s rear.

“Oh God…” Amanome’s head fell back to rest against the wall, eyes fluttering closed as he groaned. “Is that all you?”

Akira felt a buzz of pride at that, leaning in and kissing his cheek, “Mhm.” He exhaled against his ear as he reached down, working Amanome's cock with one hand, and holding his hip steady with the other. Akira shifted so his dick settled snug against Amanome’s cheeks, humping against the soft mounds to take the edge off his want enough to focus on pleasuring his friend.

Amanome squirmed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he clung one hand to Akira’s shoulder and slammed the other against the wall, trying to get some leverage to thrust into Akira’s hand. Amanome whined when he couldn’t, Akira wrestling all control from him as he could only let himself be pumped and fucked against, shuddering as precum collected from Akira’s shaft against his skin and allowed him to thrust harder and faster against his body.

Akira mildly thought to himself that Amanome looked good like this, pinned and moaning with only Akira's hands to hold him up. Lips red and swollen from too much abuse and cheeks flushed from arousal as he was rocked hard against the wall.

It was almost enough to make him paint his wall with his own release without being touched.

“a-ah-ah! Fuck...n- Akira m’gonna-” Amanome panted, trying to warn the other as he was swayed, the hand scratching at the wall managing to chip the paint as he tossed his head to the side.

Akira sped up his strokes, gazing intently at the other’s pretty face as he rut against him.

He needed it… needed to see the other come undone.

With a soft broken breath he did, letting out the sweetest, most beautiful note as he spent himself between them.

Akira felt his heart flutter at the sight…

He had done that. He had made Amanome feel that… no one else.

It almost worried him how much he felt his heart swell with pride.

Amanome went boneless in his arms, and Akira paused as he gathered him up. He easily carried the other, taking him to the washroom as he sat him down on the rim of the tub.

Amanome stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes, drunk on his post coital high and a flush dusting his cheeks as he slowly breathed in and out.

He didn’t say anything, just watched Akira as the other rummaged about and turned on the shower.

Akira cleaned Amanome off of the mess between them, shifting and wincing slightly as his erection bobbed painful and neglected between his legs.

Amanome noticed, eyes flicking down at his arousal before moving up to look at him.

They stared at each other, something silent being asked, and Akira wasn’t sure what to do with that gaze.

He could ask Amanome to take care of it, to return the favor… but…

“Alright, you’re clean.” Akira said with a sigh, standing up, motioning to the door.

Amanome stared at him, something wholly unreadable in his eyes as he searched Akira’s face.

Again it looked like he was looking for something specific.

Again he looked disappointed.

Amanome closed his eyes, letting out a slow exhale as he got up, “Shirts on the desk.” He said quietly as he walked out of the washroom.

Once the door closed, Akira hooked the showerhead onto the wall and gripped himself. It barely took 3 strokes and he was climaxing violently, thick, copious streaks painting the sink and wall in front of him as he let out a shaky exhale.

God it was one of the most intense climaxes he’d ever had.

He washed up, tossing a towel over his hips as he walked out.

Amanome was gone, the clothes he’d left out for him were gone too.

That empty pang hit him… and then Akira felt a want pool in his gut.

He finally understood what that want was.

It was a want to chase the other down. A want to drag him back and hold him close and keep him here in his bed.

A want to claim him...

Akira’s eyes fluttered shut and he frowned.

He needed to stop.

He wouldn’t be like that… wouldn’t be like _them_.

Amanome wanted, and he had given…

He wouldn’t _take_… no matter how much his body screamed at him to.

He sighed, tired from it all as he shut off his lights and flopped into bed despite the early hour.

Too much roared in his head… he needed to sleep.

He’d figure out his thoughts on another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know the ending keeps getting further and further away, but that's bc I already wrote the ending and keep adding chapters in-between the initial chapters I wrote xux
> 
> Here. have smut. The last chapter was supposed to be the only one with smut and now I have 2 more because I'm awful lol.


	5. Tight Squeeze, Tighter Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all so delicate. Akira didn't do delicate.
> 
> But he'd try, his friend deserved for him to try.

After their little romp at the apartment the two hadn't done anything overly intimate. Once again they didn't talk about it and it was almost like it hadn't happened, the two going once again back to their old routines.

Well, almost went back, there were little differences.

For one, Akira started to look forward to Amanome coming over.

Akira would seek him out, or enjoy it when Amanome would come find him in turn. Akira would let him linger as long as he wanted, and wouldn't rush him to leave when things got late.

If anything he'd make it easy for the other to stay.

This new habit seemed to please Amanome, and that just stoked a fire in him.

Sometimes Amanome did little things that fueled that fire.

Resting atop him when they would sit and watch TV at The Black Rabbit.

Entwining their hands when they walked places together.

Snuggling in with him on that cramped bed when Akira went to take a nap, all tangled limbs as Amanome held him and nuzzled against his chin.

Part of him hated how he relished the affectionate behavior.

He recognized it as some sort’ve attraction, but wouldn't call this new feeling a crush, or something like love.

Those words were too pretty for people like them. This feeling was too ugly.

For Akira, It was like possessiveness. Amanome would probably get a kick out of it, but after all their intimacies… or maybe it was after Amanome came back from being kidnapped he couldn’t help but want to keep him close.

Amanome sharing these little moments just fueled that want.

He never engaged, never took it past the small affections Amanome shared with him.

He wanted to, his body was burning for him to… but a part of him wondered why Amanome wanted this.

He hadn't been attracted to Akira before, he knew Amanome better than he knew himself, and they had always had a partnership more than anything.

Amanome would always be there for him when he truly needed him, and so Akira wanted to be there too.

Because of this, he couldn't help but wonder if this was all one sided, even if Amanome felt an attraction now.

Akira knew that he wasn't being played, this had gone too far for that, but he'd seen these types of behaviors with his mom. Akira recalled how she had rebounded with men out of grief or just out of a want to feel needed.

Amanome had been unstable, clingy. Akira would’ve been an idiot not to notice and even if he wasn’t the type to pity or empathize he wondered if once Amanome recovered more if he would keep up the intimate behaviors Akira was growing accustomed to.

If Amanome decided he didn't want him at the end, he knew it would feel like he was just being jerked around and used even if it wasn’t his intention.

He also knew if Amanome stopped wanting him, he'd eventually start wanting someone else.

The thought that he'd willingly share what they had… what they’d done with anyone else was like a poison in his mind. It made him want to hurt something.

So he had to tell himself that was a possible reality. He had been mentally preparing himself for Amanome to either say their intimacies were a mistake or to just distance himself again like when they had first kissed.

He had to tell himself that… because he felt like if he didn’t this could quickly turn ugly, aggressive… possessive.

This wasn't sweet like a crush, wasn't as beautiful as love.

Just an ugly want to own someone completely.

He tried to bury that want as best as he could.

… It took a small incident for him to realize he’d never be able to get rid of it completely.

Amanome had called, asking him to meet at a very specific station.

“Just wait there for me. I need you to help me with something.” Amanome had said. “It’s… really important.”

Akira didn’t want to go out that far, but he did. Rarely did Amanome stress the importance of something, so he figured he could sacrifice his day.

He took the trains all the way out, texting him he was there as he waited.

...and waited.

He texted Amanome after an hour had passed from their meeting time, and there was still nothing.

So he waited some more.

. . .

He let out a long annoyed sigh after well over another hour had passed.

“Fuck it.” Akira grit out, deciding to take the next train home.

_“I waited. You weren’t here. Going home.”_

Akira sent the text, realizing he wouldn’t make it to his stop till well past dark. He got on the train, frowning at how crowded it was this afternoon and looking for a nice secluded area as he walked to the very corner of the train car, sitting on the last seat far away from the opening door.

Akira pulled his hood up, frowning as he tried to get comfortable in the seat.

It was gonna be a long ride back, and he was a bit pissed Amanome had stood him up on his day off.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, barely peeking an eye open when he heard his phone blip,

_"Are you on the train headed back? The one by where we said we'd meet up?"_

Akira raised a brow as he frowned. Now after he waited TWO FUCKING HOURS he wanted to text him?

He ignored the text.

After a minute, his phone vibrated again.

_"Akira, please."_

Nope.

He closed his eyes and ignored it again.

The train stopped at the next station, and Akira dozed slightly, closing his eyes as people got off and then flooded back in.

Despite being more secluded, two people made their way past his seat to the little nook by him.

"Try to text again and you'll regret it, pretty thing."

Akira's eyes slid open, glancing to the side, A robust business man was pressing a… high school girl? Up against the wall of the train. He trailed his eyes up from her loafers to her knee-high socks. He recognized the uniform, it was from the school him and Amanome came from.

"Be good… you don't want those pictures getting out do you?." The man warned, tracing his hand up the girl's skirt.

Akira internally groaned and turned away from them, by the looks of things this was not something he wanted to get involved in.

He grimaced when he heard the clink of the man's belt buckle, wondering idly if he should get up and move seats.

"Ah.. Akira…"

Akira's blood ran cold at the familiar voice, whipping around to get a better look at the two.

Amanome was being pressed against the wall of the train, for some fucking reason he was in a female school uniform.

Akira's eyes flicked between them, and he felt his rage spike.

The man had his hands up the others skirt palming his friend's front, rubbing a very obvious bulge against his friends soft bare thigh.

He saw red.

Akira got up, moving forward and slamming the man's head into the window frame hard enough to hurt.

He was going to kill him.

He ripped him back and almost did it again, this time hard enough to cave his skull in, but paused when he saw Amanome flinch.

Akira grit his teeth, slamming his head against the wall again, but not hard enough to cause a commotion.

He was shaking with rage, but knew his friend couldn't be recognized. Not like this.

He pulled the man back by the hair, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"You said something about pictures… where are they?" Akira grit out.

"Ah-h- in m-my case-"

Akira nudged the case by his feet close.

"Any dupliccates? Or other dirt on him?" He asked.

The man shook his head, shaking it harder when Akira clamped a hand over his mouth and twisted his arm so hard something snapped, his cry gagged and drowned out by the roar of the train.

"You're gonna get off at the line coming up… and you're going to never _ever_ come near him or try to extort him again… or next time we meet it won't be on a busy train, it'll be somewhere where it's just you and me and you won’t get off so light… understand?"

The man sobbed as he nodded.

"Good. Get the fuck out of my sight."

Akira watched the man awkwardly zipped himself up with his good hand before shakily moving as far away as possible, looking ready to piss himself as he got off the train.

Akira let out a long sigh as he turned to Amanome.

The other was a mess, he looked tired and his eyes were dull, like his mind was somewhere else. He had his fist clenched but there was a tremor in his hand as he held it up to the window.

Akira felt a want coil in him that was so much more innocent than the carnal urges he’d been fighting with.

He hesitated, before reaching his hands out to steady his friend. He gently wrapped his arms around Amanome's waist, hugging the other from behind.

Amanome trembled in his arms, sucking in a breath as his head snapped up, staring at Akira in the reflection of the glass.

“It’s me…” Akira said quietly, more delicate than he had ever spoke as he nuzzled the other’s temple, “I got you…”

They stayed like that for a beat, and then Amanome was bringing his hands down to touch over Akira's arms, slumping back against the other as he let Akira be his support.

And then Amanome was pressing back against Akira's front.

Akira's grip tightened on the other, and his brows furrowed as he felt the soft push against him.

"Amanome what-" he shuddered as he felt the presses become more insistent, "the hell are you doing-"

"Touch me."

Amanome took Akira's wrist, leading his hand until it was up his skirt, fingers brushing laced underwear that had Akira's mind reeling.

"Fucking hell- You were almost assaulted!” Akira hissed out, “We’re also on a train. Just because we've messed around before doesn't mean-"

"Akira… please…" Amanome begged quietly. "He gave me something and I need…" he gasped as he gripped at the window, "Fuck I need you to touch me…"

Akira clicked his tongue before glancing around.

The train was crowded, the wall of people too thick to be easily noticed from their secluded corner.

The chatter of people and the roar of the train HAD been loud enough that no one had noticed him basically smash a man’s head against the wall twice before breaking his arm. He could probably commit murder and no one would notice.

. . .

Why was he even entertaining this line of thought?

"Just- let me get you home and cleaned up, this isn't right…"

Amanome gave a broken laugh at that.

"What about any of this is right…?" He said, voice frustrated and quiet. "Touch me… I need it…" he stared at Akira's reflection in the glass, "… don't make me beg..."

Akira inhaled sharply at the look… and he caved hard.

Fuck if he wasnt a horrible person… but he never knew how much he could be at Amanome's mercy until that moment.

Until he saw his beautiful friend practically pleading for him.

Akira closed his eyes, pausing to collect himself before moving to lift up his skirt, shuddering at the lacy pure white panties that greeted him. He hooked his fingers over the bottoms and pulled them down slightly, biting his bottom lip as he saw Amanome's shaft bob up, glistening and dribbling precum from how aroused he was.

He wasted no time touching and teasing it, feeling a hum of satisfaction flow through him as his friends breath hitched with a pleased gasp.

Amanome shuddered, glancing back at him with hooded eyes, "Not just me… if you try to blue ball yourself again I will turn around and suck you off in front of this entire train car."

Akira groaned, wanting to argue but all protests died in his throat as he watched Amanome reach back and undo his pants, shoving the waistline of his boxers down enough to free him.

Akira bit his bottom lip, if he wasn't careful they'd make a mess, and he really wanted to get off this train without getting his friend covered in come.

Amanome's tone of voice meant he was serious, so he guessed he'd have to blow his load somehow to avoid Amanome making a show of all this.

He gazed down at Amanome's legs, running a hand over his upper thighs as he mulled things over. He paused, giving the skin under his hands a squeeze.

Despite how slender he was, Amanome’s thighs were surprisingly plush from the lack of muscle...

Akira had an idea.

He gently clenched Amanome's soft thighs together, bending Amanome slightly over. He traced the head of his shaft over Amanome's rear, unable to stop himself from tapping it against the soft mound a few times.

Amanome squirmed, letting out a needy groan as he pressed back.

Akira dipped the head of his shaft down, and sighed as he sunk it into the soft indent of his friends thighs.

Amanome arched his back, squirming from the strange feeling.

Akira shushed him gently, bunching Amanome's skirt up with the hand gripping his hip as he reached around and pumped Amanome's shaft a few times.

Amanome shuddered, clenching deliciously around his cock as he let out a stuttered exhale.

Akira kissed at Amanome's neck, and then he was off.

He quickly gained a rhythm, thankful for the loud hum of the noise around him as he barely heard skin meeting skin.

Amanome groaned through parted lips, silent exhales leaving him in short, hard pants as he was pressed against the window.

Akira watched his expressions in the reflection of the glass, heart fluttering as he stroked him in a way that had his friends brows drawing together and his hands gripping hard against the transparent surface.

His expressions were amazing, and they spurred Akira to pump him with more finesse, teasing his thumb over his friend’s slit as he urged him to completion, feeling almost high from the pleasure he got from thrusting into those warm thighs as he pleasured him.

It was hard to take care and keep Amanome’s skirt hiked in his grip so he wouldn’t get dirty with his finish.

All too soon Amanome’s breath hitched, hips jutting forward as he spent himself along the wall of the train.

Akira grit his teeth and forced himself to stop, kissing his nape as he let Amanome enjoy his afterglow.

Once a few beats had passed, Akira felt like he had control of himself again. He figured it was enough that Amanome finished, and attempted to pull back.

Amanome gripped hard at Akira’s wrist, holding his friend’s hand at his hip.

Akira looked at him again, their eyes meeting in that reflection.

Amanome’s cheeks were flushed, gaze admonishing as he reached down, taking Akira’s other hand and tugging him forward so his chest was flush with his back, so his shaft sunk further into the heat of his thighs.

Akira grit his teeth as his hips automatically snapped forward from the sensation. He held his hand against the glass, steadying himself as he gripped Amanome’s hip. His eyes hooded as he gazed over his friend’s shoulder and saw the way the head of his shaft barely peeked out from between his thighs, oozing precum from the head all over his friends skin..

He wanted more.

He wanted to press into that warm heat Amanome was giving him… but more than that he wanted to pleasure the other until he was crying his name, screaming it so everyone on this damn train knew who the other needed. Akira wanted to take him home and pin him to his bed and have him till Amanome couldn’t take it anymore…

He wanted to wake up and Amanome still be there in his arms, unable to leave from just how wrecked he was the night before...

He wanted so much… and it was so hard not to give into that want.

“We shouldn’t do this…” Akira mumbled out.

He had to stop.

Amanome didn’t seem to agree, gripping hard at Akira’s wrist to keep him from backing up again.

“Why…?” Amanome asked quietly.

“Because this just needs to stop. I don’t want to do this to you.” Akira responded.

Amanome looked slightly hurt, and Akira regret opening his mouth.

He’d seen so many emotions on Amanome’s face over the years… this one was new… it was new and it shot like a bullet through him and he wanted to make it go away.

“So…. You really were just humoring me.” Amanome said quietly, “Then, why won’t you at least let me return the favor? You don’t get anything out of this if I’m the only one getting my rocks off…” His expression turned bitter as he smiled, “Is it because you can’t stand the thought of finishing because of someone like me…?”

“Like you…?” Akira asked, unsure what he meant.

“Like me. Someone who’s just a friend... Or is it because I'm a boy? Or is it because i’ve… already been used…?” His eyes grew distant, and Akira picked up the meaning.

_Damaged goods._

Akira shook his head, not EVER wanting his friend to think he saw him like that.

“No- its… the opposite…” He grit his teeth, hating how apprehensive he felt about trying to explain himself.

He was never very good with his feelings… but Amanome was looking at him through the glass, waiting for him to continue and he knew if he wasn’t honest he’d fuck up everything with how delicate their relationship had become.

“I don’t like that I…that I want...” Akira paused, picking his words carefully, “...that I want this… like they did…”

_That I see you like they did._

Understanding flashed on Amanome’s face, and he let out a long, relieved sigh.

“You’re not them.” He said quietly, turning his head and kissing Akira’s chin, “You’re you… and I want you.” He said, voice dripping with an obsessive adoration.

Akira’s breath hitched, heat coiling in him at the soft confession.

Amanome’s eyes hooded, “and I want this… if you want me too.” He said as he rocked back, shuddering at the slick slide of the arousal between his legs.

Akira gripped at the glass as he was pleasured, resting his forehead against Amanome’s shoulder as he grit his teeth.

And then he gave in, and began to pick up his rhythm.

Amanome squirmed, but after a while only tightened more around the arousal fucking-between his thighs, letting out a shaky exhale as he was used.

The soft, pretty noises filled Akira’s ears, and he didn’t know how he ever thought he could fight this. When Amanome was here in his arms… when he was warm and soft and inviting…

When he was just begging to be kept…

Amanome brought one hand up, rubbing gently at Akira’s arm in a way that felt almost like he was trying to comfort him.

At that touch, Akira felt like he could accept… that he could let it go. He could admit to himself that he wanted Amanome more than he ever wanted anything in a long time, that his body had been screaming for him.

Even if that meant he also had to admit that if Amanome hadn’t been a factor he’d have done much worse to the guy that had touched him. Even if he had to admit he’d probably feel that way toward anyone who so much as looked at Amanome that way.

And if Amanome looked at someone else like that… fuck...

He couldn’t. He couldn’t entertain that thought. Not when he was chasing his release, not when every thrust of his hips was edging him closer and closer to the breaking point he desperately needed.

Then he felt Amanome’s hand come up, brushing against Akira’s hand on the glass.

Akira’s head shot up, and he watched in slight awe as Amanome slid his hand under his palm, fanning his fingers out on the glass so Akira could clench his fingers down between the digits and grasp at his hand.

Such a small, innocent move… and yet it had him driving harder into the heat of his flesh, letting Amanome take him higher and higher.

And then he was crashing down, hips stilling for a moment before jutting in and in, painting the wall with his seed, watching as it mingled with the mess Amanome had made earlier.

Akira slumped, catching his breath for a moment as he nuzzled against Amanome’s neck, nipping gently at the expanse of skin there as he came down from his high.

They stayed like that for a bit, Amanome lolling his head to the side and allowing for the gentle kisses on his neck.

Akira’s eyes shifted up, looking again at the reflection that greeted him.

Amanome had finished a long time ago… but he looked blissed out and content as he settled in Akira’s arms.

Akira felt pride swell in him at that...

Akira hugged him tight, before pulling out from between Amanome’s thighs, grunting as he reached for his bag and grabbing some tissues to clean them both up as best as he could while being discreet. He tucked himself back into his pants, and when Amanome made no attempt to move settled the underwear back onto him, shifting him away from the mess that was cooling on the wall.

Akira paused for a beat, and removed his hoodie, turning Amanome toward him and slipping it on his friend, pulling the hood over his head to obscure his face from any passers by.

Amanome fidgeted, his fingers barely peeking out of the armholes from how big the hoodie was on him as he played with the hem of his shirt, “You don’t need to give me this… it’s going to start raining out.” He said quietly.

Akira shrugged, “All the more reason for you to have it. As kids you used to always say you got sick more than me because I was too stupid to catch anything.”

Amanome chuckled, and the train stopped at the station, the two getting out.

An elderly couple passed them, and the woman did a double take

“Aww how cute! Look at that considerate young man taking care of his girlfriend, letting her have his coat in the rain.” She cooed.

Akira’s ears burned at the comment.

Amanome laughed quietly, hugging Akira’s arm and making a show of it.

Akira rolled his eyes, and the two began to walk back to his apartment. As they walked, the thug cleared his throat, glancing to the side, “So… mind explaining… well, this?” He said as he motioned to the outfit.

Amanome let out a soft sigh, “Ah, about that… sorry for standing you up, turns out that guy had pictures of me.” He said quietly, glancing to the side, “From when I was kidnapped. He made demands and I had no choice but to meet him…” he frowned, “Somehow he found out that I was going to get you to help me, and he caught me unawares and asked me for new ones… ones with, well this on.“ he said quietly.

Akira clenched his fists, “That guy… did he-”

“No.” Amanome interupted quickly, “No the… pictures were embarrassing but… he didn’t touch me, save for what you saw on the train.” Amanome rest his head on Akira’s shoulder, relaxing, “You stopped the worst of it.”

Akira let out a long sigh, “I can find the guy… maybe… maybe I can make him-”

“Don’t worry, once we get back to your house i’ll give my guys a call… I have his name, that’s enough for me to have him personally pay me back for my grief. Now that you got those pictures back he has nothing on me.” Amanome reassured him.

Akira didn’t like that again he was no use, but Amanome would be able to take care of it no strings attached. Better that then Akira calling him to deal with a dead man.

He nodded, and soon enough they were back at the apartment.

Amanome stopped at the front, turning to look at Akira, “Akira…” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck, “I meant what I said…” He said as he leaned close, lips brushing Akira’s as he gave a few soft kisses, “You’re not them. This is different.” He murmured into the kiss before pressing further into it.

Akira’s heart fluttered, and he returned the kiss for a few beats before pulling slightly away, “and I meant what I said.” He said as he pressed his forehead to Amanome’s. “I just… need time to wrap my head around all this. I don’t want to hurt you, and there’s a lot of things that keep coming to mind that make me think that I will if we do this and I'm not careful.”

This was delicate… it was all so delicate and Akira didn’t know how to handle delicate.

He was reminded of when he first met Ami, she was so tiny and frail and Akira was terrified he’d hurt her.

This strange wanting he had… he had to get it under control before he could even think about taking anything from Amanome that wasn’t asked. If he gave in like he knew the outcome could become this twisted, horrible thing.

He expected Amanome to argue, expected him to roll his eyes and tell him to stop being dramatic or even just rip his fucking pants open and go another round with him to prove he wouldn’t break like Akira was worried he would if he let loose.

Instead, Amanome gave him a warm smile, nodding.

“Okay… Still you shouldn’t worry about it so much” He said quietly, reaching up and stroking Akira’s cheek affectionately.

Akira’s heart fluttered a bit at the soft gesture.

“Wait inside, I’ll give my people a call and then come in.” Amanome said soothingly, leaning in to kiss Akira, pausing and leaning over to kiss his cheek instead.

Akira’s eyes hooded and he nodded, feeling relieved after the small talk and turning heel to go inside.

Amanome waited a few seconds, before pulling out his phone and dialing someone.

“Hnn… success. He didn’t suspect a thing. Ah- that guy we got, pay him well, no doubt he got scared shitless, and probably needs to go to the hospital to get his arm checked…” Amanome paused, “Mm... but only after making it clear if he ever tells anybody about this his pretty wife will be picked up and delivered back to him in several packages." Amanome said quietly.

"Sure thing, uh… boss? Not that I wanna question you, but did you really need to go so far just for a little test?" The goon asked.

Amanome let out soft giggle, grin disturbed and wicked as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"I don't like when I'm not dealing in absolutes… I needed to know something and I got my answer. See that what I asked is done.” he said as he clicked his phone off, glancing with an eerie smile at the door.

“So… you think yourself a monster, Akira…” Amanome purred, “Let me see if I can’t free the beast in you then…” He said as he stretched, before hugging himself and relishing the comforting warmth of the hoodie he was wrapped in, “After all… two monsters are better than one.” He mused as he made his way into the house, the sadistic smile gone like it was never there as he joined his friend inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that I shouldn't be scared to take Amanome's piece-of-shitness to an 11, so with that in mind I've decided i'll crank it to a 200 and pray i'm not overdoing it :V
> 
> Yaaaaay Amanome dumpster fireeee wooooo. At least Akira is trying to be a good partner. Too bad Amanome isn't having it >w>


	6. I won't hurt you, Let me hurt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much Akira can take when he's teased.
> 
> It's too bad that aloof attitude of his can't extend to this.

"So kisses are okay?" Amanome asked as he straddled Akira's lap, "Touching so long as it doesn't lead to you dragging me to the nearest wall for a romp is okay too?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, leaning in and kissing him lazily.

Akira let out a long exhale through his nose, returning the kisses for a beat before pulling away slightly. "Yeah, this is all fine." He said as he stroked Amanome's back, keeping him close as he looked him over.

Since they woke up, Amanome had been questioning him about what he meant by he needed time. He started asking for ground rules, boundaries and honestly he was starting to get a little annoyed.

It was… the gentlemanly thing to do, he guessed? To ask what was okay and what wasn’t, and Akira supposed it was kinder than Amanome had ever been with him, but he was used to Amanome just doing what he wanted and preferred it when he was more forward. It was grating to have to think so much about it.

Plus...

"You make it sound like you're trying to figure out the ground rules of a game." Akira mused out, lolling his head back as Amanome kissed down his neck and chest.

Amanome hummed, "Well, I think that all of these extra worrying steps are unnecessary." He said as he leaned in, nipping his chin. "I think it might be a little bit fun to try and get you to break this weird touchy-feely fast that you are putting yourself on."

Akira sighed,"Whatever. You said you were headed out so what are you doing on my lap?"

"You're that eager for me to go? I was going to book a nice big hotel room since I don't feel like going back to my old man's.” He cradled Akira’s head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together affectionately, “You could join me if you'd like, it would be a nice change of pace from this musty old room."

Akira leaned close, nipping at his nose, “Just because I expect you to follow whatever ground rules you’re laying down in your head doesn’t mean I trust you that much.” He said, motioning to the door, “Go on, get going. I’ll be here.

Amanome sighed, leaning in and kissing him one last time before getting up. "I'm taking a shirt again."

Akira raised a brow, "You have a bunch of clean clothes in my bin why are you taking mine?"

Amanome smiled as he slung on one of Akira's long sleeved tops, playing with the ends as they rested on his palms. "Because you like the way I look in your things." He teased, turning and making his way out.

Akira hated that he was right.

Still, after that he didn't see Amanome at all for a few days. He figured the other was making good on his promise to back off. He appreciated it, but wished he'd bump into his friend more.

If it wasn't for Amanome's little texts, he would've been worried something happened again.

It didn't help that when the day came where he finally ran into his friend again… it wasn't all that satisfying.

As he made his way to The Black Rabbit, he paused before going in. A rowdy voice that definitely wasn't one of Aunt Natsumi's regulars filled his ears.

Curious, he opened the door and headed inside.

"And then… the howls got louder until!"

Akira blinked when he saw a bizarre scene.

There was a young man, probably no older than 25 sitting next to Amanome in one of the lounge couches. He had an arm slung over his friend, the other hand making wild gestures as he told his story.

The man paused for dramatic effect, then grinned, leaning close “Then before she knew it, she felt a hand on her leg…” He slid his hand down and gripped Amanome’s knee, his friend jumping, “And dragged her to-”

“OKAY. That’s enough.” Amanome said as he let out a shaky sigh, “I’ve had my fill of these stories…”

The man laughed, “Who would’ve thought the infamous Seiji Amanome would’ve been such a scaredy cat eh?” He said with a grin, gripping his knee and shaking it jovially.

Akira raised a brow, walking into the bar and toward his friend.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger when the man’s hand didn’t leave Amanome’s knee, and felt a bit apprehensive when the man rubbed gentle circles into it.

Amanome looked up, noticing him as he gave a smile, “Yo, buddy. I was wondering if i’d see you today.”

The man sitting next to Amanome turned to look at Akira, letting out a hum as he rested his head on Amanome’s shoulder, “This your friend? The one you’ve been talking about?

Amanome nodded, “Yes, and it’s been a few days since I saw him if you don’t mind me spending some time with him.”

“Got it boss.” the man said, giving Amanome’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting up, giving Akira a mock salute as he walked out of the bar.

"Who was that?" Akira asked carefully.

"Mm? Oh he's the new bodyguard." Amanome had said with a long sigh.

“He was pretty handsy.” Akira said as he plopped down next to Amanome.

Amanome hummed, “Oh, his father is… a colleague, you could say, of my dad’s. Seems that means he's more relaxed around me than most.

Akira frowned, "It's not like you to let people get handsy, especially not if they're connected to your father."

"Oh I dunno about that." Amanome smirked, "I'd like to think I let you get more than handsy with me."

Akira grimaced, and Amanome laughed.

"I'm messing with you. Although…" Amanome smiled as his eyes hooded, "I think jealousy is a good look on you." He purred out.

Akira scoffed, "Jealous? Of what, that guy?" He slumped back. "He doesn't seem like someone you'd go for."

Amanome hummed, "How would you know what kind’ve guy I'd go for." He said as he glanced over, "I've only ever looked at one… maybe I do find him a bit attractive." he said lowly

Akira was used to this side of Amanome, the side that was mocking that tried to get a rise out of him.

He ignored it easy enough, able to recognize the twinge of distaste at the idea but also able to quash it.

He sighed, “Whatever, You gonna come over today?” He asked.

Amanome hummed, “I think I've had my fill of that cramped apartment, besides I have a few meetings I need to go to, that’s why I have a guard, he promised to escort me.”

Akira raised a brow, “You usually bug me if you need an escort.”

Amanome shrugged, “You said you needed time… I didn’t want to smother you is all.” He smiled, “I know I'm pretty hard to resist.”

Despite his ribbing, it bothered him that Amanome had decided to take him needing time the way he did. He didn’t want time away from him period, just time away from the random sex.

. . .

Okay so maybe not sex. They hadn’t done the actual deed, but considering what they HAD done they might as well have. Akira felt like he’d be the only virgin he’d ever meet who could say he had fucked between his partner’s legs in public while his partner was cross-dressing.

Either way, he wanted to slow down, not hit the fucking breaks.

Amanome noticed his sour expression, and chuckled, glancing to the side and making sure they were alone before leaning close.

“Akiraaaaa…” He purred out, leaning in and nuzzling him, “If you’re that bothered by it… you can just say so.” His eyes hooded as he kissed his cheek and down his neck, “I don’t mind if you want me all to yourself…” He traced his fingers up Akira’s inner thigh, brushing it dangerously close to his crotch as he kneaded his skin, “I’ll make sure that you get me all to yourself if that’s what you want… but you have to tell me~”

Akira slowly closed his eyes.

Yes, he wanted that.

But not enough to fall for whatever petty game Amanome was pulling. His friend had the most smug look on his face, He wasn’t even hiding that this was him trying to make Akira cave.

Well, if he was that confident.

“Nah, go on. I was thinking of picking up another shift at work anyway.” Akira breathed out, brushing the other off of him and getting up.

Amanome’s smile fell slightly, as he stared at the other.

"Suit yourself." Amanome replied as he got up, "I'll text you later then." He said as he brushed past him and left.

Akira tried to stuff that unease down, and went about his day.

They met up even less than before, and when they did Amanome was always with this new person.

Over time Akira noticed more things he didn't like about the two of them being together.

How he always had an arm around Amanome's shoulder, or a hand resting on his friends hip.

How this new person would rest his chin or forehead on Amanome's shoulder when they were standing idle or sitting together.

How eventually the other person began to call him "Seiji" instead of by his full name.

Akira couldn't help it as this no longer felt like some sort've test of his patience and more like Amanome was replacing him.

This feeling only peaked when he caught them having what looked to be a very deep conversation.

Akira couldn't catch what they were talking about, but he noticed the surprise on Amanome's face, the flush on his cheeks.

The man just smiled, leaning close as he stroked Amanome's arm, bringing his hands up to grip Amanome's shoulders.

Then he was leaning in...

Akira's blood spiked, and before he knew it he was storming over and tugging Amanome roughly over to him.

The bodyguard raised a brow, his hands shooting down to the gun at his hip, "I'm going to need you to take your hands off my boss." He warned.

Excuse me?

How fucking dare this asshole.

"Um-" Amanome winced as Akira gripped his arm tighter "A-Akira-"

"Amanome, you're coming back home with me." Akira grit through his teeth, tone murderous.

"The hell he is…" the bodyguard said with a seething glare.

Amanome let out a frustrated sigh, "It's fine. I'll go back with him… you're dismissed."

"Boss-"

"Dismissed, Yuuya. Don't make me repeat myself."

Yuuya, as Akira now knew him, grimaced, looking between the two warily before bowing and turning heel.

Akira grit his teeth and tugged Amanome roughly by the wrist, heading home.

Amanome winced, "Akira- hey…. C'mon man you're hurting me."

They made it back to his apartment and the second the door was closed he slammed Amanome hard against the wall.

“What the hell was that?” Akira asked, tone seething.

Amanome winced, but looked at him with an annoyed pout, “Well, what did it look like? He asked if I wanted to go out with him, and then he tried to kiss me.”

Akira’s mind was reeling.

What the hell?

Amanome rolled his eyes at the dirty look Akira was giving him, “I was going to refuse.”

“After he kissed you.” Akira corrected.

Amanome bat Akira’s arms off of him, “It was just a kiss, besides I wasn’t exactly ready for it, even I can get a bit shocked.”

Akira was overreacting and he knew it. He shouldn't be bothered by any of this because Amanome had just unfortunately gotten someone who had a crush.

Still...

Akira’s frown only deepened, “Something about all this is fucking sketchy... “

How the guy just so happened to show up on Amanome’s new security detail right after Akira had asked for space, how this guy in particular had the hots for Amanome… How they had just seemed to grow farther apart until Akira felt this need to act on his feelings and keep him close.

Akira couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about all of this had reeked of foul play.

Foul play…

Amanome sneered at his silence, chuckling as he lifted his hands up and hugged Akira, “What’s the matter Akira…” Amanome purred out, “Is that jealousy creeping up on you again? I keep saying you don’t have to be...” He leaned close to his ear, “I’m here if you want to confirm where my loyalties lie… in any way you want me to confirm them.” He whispered out.

Jealousy… A game…

. . .

This little shit.

Akira shoved him back, eyeing the shit eating grin on Amanome’s face.

He punched him before he was even thinking about it.

Amanome winced, holding his face where he had been punched..

"What the hell-"

"You've been jerking me around…” Akira interrupted. “You've been hanging around that douchebag specifically to turn me into a jealous needy bitch."

Amanome blinked, looking shocked…

And then…

“Holy shit you actually figured it out.” Amanome breathed out.

Akira grit his teeth, shoving him hard in response and relishing the way he slammed into the wall, Amanome wheezing a bit.

“Could you stop being a brute?” Amanome grimaced.

Akira crossed his arms, “Nope. Don’t feel like it.”

Amanome sneered, "oh?" He chuckled, low and curious, "then what do you want?"

Akira hated that smile, the smile Amanome gave him when he was going to get what he wanted no matter what Akira did.

And maybe he would, because Akira had been wound up way too tight to turn him away now…

But that didn't mean that this had to completely bend to him.

He grabbed Amanome by the throat and pressed him back hard into the wall.

"I want you to leave… but if this is what you wanted… to get me all riled up…” He leaned close, “Then I guess it worked well enough that I can play your game a bit.”

Amanome’s pupils dilated, and Akira could only watch as he pressed harder against his hand, daring him to clench a little harder.

So he did, leaning in and sealing Amanome’s mouth with his when the Yakuza heir attempted to take a gasp for air.

He tasted the blood on his tongue from where he hit him, and couldn’t help biting and nipping at it to make it bleed more, savoring the taste on his tongue.

Amanome weakly returned the kiss, responding in kind as he squirmed in Akira's grip.

After a bit, Akira felt Amanome's knees give way, and the thug let go, letting his friend crumple to the floor as he gasped for breath.

Amanome stared up at him, eyes glazed over from dizziness and arousal.

"Hnn… that's a good look for you, Seiji." Akira mocked. "Don't expect me to take the lead… you want to give me what I want, so show me what I want."

Amanome's breath caught in his throat at the name. He crawled over, kneeling in front of Akira and gazing at him with hooded eyes.

Akira stared at him, curious as to what the hell Amanome was going to do.

Amanome stared at him for a moment, and then brought his hands up to Akira's pants, unzipping them and fishing his half hard cock from the confines. The yakuza heir licked his lips before making eye contact, opening his lips in an invitation.

Akira's eyes hood as he runs the head of his cock over Amanome’s lips, arousal filling with heat at the shudder he feels go through his friend’s body. He grips the back of the other's head and eases his cock into his mouth.

Amanome moans sweet notes around Akira's cock, takes him in with too much ease.

Akira cradles his fingers through his friend's hair before getting a grip on it, staring at the blissed look on his face with a well of fascination. His entire body shakes when Amanome runs a tongue over the underside of him, and Akira can’t help but thrust until he feels the tip of his dick hit the back of his friend’s throat.

Amanome whines a bit, but recovers fast, letting out a soft noise before laying his tongue flat on the underside of Akira’s cock, relaxing his throat and pushing forward in a way that has Akira moving his hips more eagerly.

Akira's grip tightened, pushing into that tight heat in short, consecutive thrusts, snapping forward deep in a way that has Amanome tearing up. Despite all this Amanome looks like he's loving it.

It sends a thrill through Akira’s body.

And then Akira noticed Amanome pawing at his own erection through the fabric of his pants, and he pulls his friend roughly off him.

"Nope. None of that, Seiji." He says with a click of his tongue, reaching for a roll of bandages and moving to tie his friends hands tightly behind his back.

Amanome whined, squirming on his knees as he shot his friend a dirty look. "Just because you enjoy being blue balled doesn't mean that I like it-"

Akira hit him again, and Amanome went quiet.

"Fair's fair, isn't that what you always tell me?" Akira drawled as he steadied his friend before moving closer. "You had me wound up for so fucking long, you honestly dont think this is fair?"

Amanome gripped his hands hard against the restraints, before leaning in, voice low and dangerous "Then hurry up and give the problem back so I can fix it for you."

Akira wastes no time shoving back into his mouth to shut him up.

Amanome let's out a shaky exhale through his nose, leaning close and wasting no time swallowing around the head of his cock. For all his snark, the yakuza heir quickly devolves into the same blissful state he was in earlier.

Akira feels his arousal twitch with a wave of pleasure at the sight, and he has to throw his head back and look at the ceiling because if he looks at that absolutely filthy look Amanome is giving him any longer as he deepthroats him he'd blow his load.

Once he's got his bearings again, he reaches his hands out, carding them through Amanome's hair once more. He pulls back, watching his friend gasp around him when he barely leaves the tip to be kissed by those plush lips.

And then Akira is thrusting back in, hard.

Amanome let's out a whine, gagging a bit as he tries to pull back. Akira feels cruelty curl in him and he holds his hair tight, watching Amanome thrash a bit.

After a while his squirming slows and Amanome just takes it, Akira keeping his head in place by the hair as he relentlessly fucks into his friends mouth.

Tears run down his friends face, but despite that he's letting out soft moans around his cock, the sound stuttering every time Akira's dick pushes into the tight squeeze at his throat.

It felt good to see Amanome like this… soft and submissive like Akira had fucked all of the sass right out of that pretty mouth of his.

All too soon he felt the coil tightening in his core, his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt himself coming close.

Amanome noticed and pressed close, his nose nuzzling at Akira's pubic hair as he sucked and swallowed down his shaft.

The mind-blowing tightness had Akira sucking in a sharp breath, and he was done, his load pouring down his friends throat as Amanome drank it down like he was being fed.

Amanome pulled back just a hair too soon, gasping for air as a streak of come painted the bridge of his nose and stuck to his hair. Despite this his friend didn't seem to care, slumping forward like he had no energy left.

Akira reached out to steady his friend, and Amanome hiccuped in response, resting his head in Akira's hands as he let out a soft noise.

The tears streaking down Amanome's cheeks along with the mess on his face… it caused pity to well in Akira as he slowly came down from his sexual high.

Akira hoisted his friend up, carrying him back to the bed and having him straddle his waist as he held him close, debating if his anger or pity was winning out on whether or not he wants to leave him tied up to suffer or take care of him.

Amanome looks like he doesn't care either way, looking complacent as he settles on his friend's lap.

Akira tucks himself into his boxers before kicking off his pants, getting comfortable before tracing along the front of his friends trousers.

The small touch lights a spark in Amanome's eyes, and Akira realizes the material is damp.

He lays Amanome down on the bed, opening his pants and staring with wide eyes at the creamy mess sticking to his legs and seeping out of his boxers.

"Holy shit you… you fucking came from me shoving my dick down your throat?" Akira asked.

Amanome didnt respond, eyes looking tired.

"Amanome…" Akira asked, trying to get a response out of him.

Amanome stayed quiet, eyes shifting to him briefly before staring back at the wall.

Akira felt worry pool in his gut, "Oi, Seiji…" Akira tried again, crawling close, "You okay?"

Akira got a raspy chuckle in response.

"Just thinking… I think even that’s a bit too much for me right now. I'm so… tired." He said quietly, softly in a way that had Akira's heart clenching.

In a way that had Akira feeling horribly guilty about how far he took things.

Akira didn't say anything about it, just nodding as he gently untied the knots on the bandages. The skin was bruised where it was in contact with the material, Amanome's arms covered in angry red diamond shapes from how tight he was restrained.

Amanome moves his hands forward, rubbing over the red skin that would no doubt be fading to an ugly purple later. He paused before pressing his fingers into the more red spots.

The moan he lets out as he does so is something Akira is not prepared for.

Akira chooses not to comment as he gets a damp cloth, cleaning up the mess of come and sweat off his friends legs and face before crawling into bed.

Amanome let's him, holds Akira close when the other is settled into bed. Snuggling affectionately against his chest like Akira is used to.

And then his friend is out like a light, and Akira is left awake with his thoughts… wondering why he has to make everything so complicated in his head.

It’s a storm of thinking and a rush of feelings that plague him until he inevitably passes out.

Akira doesn't dream, and when he wakes up the next day, he’s pissed he doesn’t feel any better about all of this.

Akira stared at the bruises littering Amanome’s skin, the cut on his lip where he had busted it open…

He was reminded of the night his friend came back from being kidnapped. He’s reminded of the bruises that he saw when they showered together.

He’s reminded of how tired Amanome had looked when he had spoken to him in the alley after his fight match. How Amanome looked after they were done yesterday when he said he was tired and needed to rest.

He couldn't help but recognize how similar those looks were, and a horrible guilt coiled in his gut.

Akira couldn't help but wonder if maybe Amanome was trying to relive what happened to him, if it was some sort of Stockholm thing he had developed during his kidnapping. It would make sense if that was the case, Amanome knew that if he pressed the right buttons Akira wouldn't be gentle with him.

Putting himself in a dangerous situation on the bus also makes sense, and if that was the case then what the hell was Akira perpetuating by giving in and hurting him?

Even if he wasn't the one instigating, wasn't he just making a victim's situation worse? Usually he didn't give a shit about things like this. With anybody he normally didn't care about other people's problems.

Amanome wasn't anybody though, Akira definitely wasn't the warmest and fuzziest of people but Amanome was his best friend... He was his only friend.

Amanome had been there for him more than his own mother had. It was because of him that he had found stability, purpose. His grades had gone up enough to pass, he had things he looked forward to and even if he had Aunt Natsumi and Ami, Amanome had been the very first...

He was here first and laughed with him at his best, reeled him in and took him at his worst. Amanome had seen parts of him he'd never show Ami or Natsumi because they wouldn't understand. Akira always brushed it off, but when Amanome said it would be the two of them against the world he believed him. More than that, he wanted things to be that way.

The thought that he was doing wrong by him was something that Akira absolutely hated.

He couldn’t think about this anymore, it was driving him up a wall and making him want to hit things.

He sat up, untangling himself from his friend clinging to him as he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast, pulling out what he needed for katsudon.

He knew it was probably not the best thing to make right at the start of the day, but he hadn’t eaten anything for dinner and he was fucking starving.

He started cooking. Sighing as the smell hit his nose and he immediately felt the pangs of hunger hit him.

“”Mm… usually i’d want something lighter for breakfast, but that smells great.”

Akira tensed at Amanome’s voice, closing the lid over the fried pork and egg as he hears the other pad up behind him.

“Mm… morning.” Amanome cooed out, hugging him from behind and kissing at his nape, “Y’know for such a shithole this place is, you always make the best meals so it feels kind of homey.” He teased.

Akira’s eyes hooded, not responding as he glanced over at his beeping rice cooker, “M’almost done, go sit.” He said quietly.

Amanome didn’t listen for a beat, hugging him a bit tighter…

When Akira pried at the hands at his waist, Eventually he sighed and let go.

“Alright.” He said quietly.

He went and sat, and Akira made them both bowls.

Amanome was in one of his shirts and shorts, the drawstrings pulled tight so they fit.

Even now it gave Akira a small sense of pride, and he hated how that feeling conflicted with everything else.

They ate in silence, neither of them going to break it. Amanome looked like he was assessing the situation and Akira didn’t really know what to say

They finished eating, and their eyes met and finally everything was just gnawing at Akira too much.

"You should head out… I'm thinking we should just put a lid on this." Akira mumbled out. "What we did last night… it should stop."

The air changed between them.

"Are you saying you need more time?" Amanome asked carefully.

"I'm saying we shouldn't do that again. We should just go back to the way things were before all this bullshit… just doing what friends do in their off time instead of… well what we've been doing."

This was the wrong answer.

“Why?” Amanome asked, eyes narrowing.

“You ask me that a lot.” Akira responded.

“Because I don’t know what you want from me!” Amanome bellowed as he slammed his hands down on the table. He got up, pacing the room.

Akira knew that stride… Amanome’s patience was wearing very thin.

“I don’t get it.” Amanome turned to him, “I’ve done literally everything I was supposed to. I took it slow, I’ve shown you affection, care… I’ve played the victim AND played the aggressor. I’ve told you time and time again that you’re perfect when you are and-” Amanome closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, “And still you push me away because, what? You feel bad that you want to fuck me? That you want to mess me up and dominate me? He glanced to the side, sneering, “That you want what I want? Is what you want between us so fucking bad when I want it too?”

Akira was so tired of this.

A child could tell them what they were doing was unhealthy, and he was so tired of running in circles because Amanome didn’t seem to care.

“Let's just not.” Akira said, “None of what your saying is going to change that this isn’t okay. What I do to you, and what you’re fucking letting me do to you-”

“Oh don’t give me that shit, Akira. I hated hearing it before and I hate hearing it now.” Amanome seethed, voice exasperated, “I’m not some damaged little flower that needs coddling.” He let out a mocking laugh, “What, did you think I wanted you to scoop me up in your arms and protect me? That I wanted you to heal all the little scars in my heart and take care of me?”

Akira paused, unsure of what to even say to that… because part of him felt like yes, that’s what he thought.

Amanome had been used, taken advantage of and made vulnerable… Amanome was someone important to him.

When he had gone through something horrible, Wasn’t he supposed to help him?

Wasn’t he supposed to take care of him?

Wasn't he supposed to heal those wounds instead of picking at them and encouraging him to relive it like some sort of sex-starved animal?

Amanome barked out a laugh at his silence, “You really thought that’s what I needed? Hell that it’s what I _wanted_?”

Akira blinked as he just stared at his friend, and Amanome let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what kind of scenario your painting in your head that's got you holding yourself back from me, and frankly I don't care. I know you've always held a soft spot for the people in your life, seeing you with Ami and Miss Natsumi is proof you've got a heart under all that grit and…" Amanome paused, tone going softer, "That you care about me just as much is something that I treasure. You're one of the few people I think I could actually say I feel the same way about without it being a lie."

Akira's heart clenched a bit at that.

"But I don't just want that part of you, I want all of it. I want the rough and the ugly parts that people would call you a fucked up person for because it’s you.” Amanome looked at him, gaze burning, “It’s you, and I want all of you, and when you keep that part of you from me it makes me feel like I can’t have you.”

Amanome stepped forward, and Akira instinctively got up. It took everything inside Akira to not step back as his friend walked toward him.

“Those desires you're so ashamed of… I can take whatever you give me and more…" he leaned up, tilting Akira's head down to look at him, "If you want to take and take and take, then do it. Test how much I'm willing to give." His voice went low, hungry, " I know you, Akira. I promise you'll never be able to take too much… because I'm just as starved for you."

Akira wanted to kiss him…

Wanted to say "Okay" and pull him close and kiss him stupid and take him back to bed...

But this was all too much. His mind and his body were at odds and his heart was caught in the middle. He’d never felt this way about someone and he hated it because he didn't know what to do… it was stressful and he just wanted it all to go away...

So he needed him to leave.

He didn't even need to say it. Amanome saw the resolve in his eyes, and he shoved him back.

"Fine. I'll go… for you." Amanome said, low and mocking and extremely displeased as he walked to the door, "But I'm doing this for you, not because it's the right thing or some other garbage." He glanced back, "Don't try and say you know what's best for me again. You're no saint who cares about things like that… you're doing this because your scared of what I make you feel. Protecting me is just a pitiful excuse. So you sit there and wallow in those thoughts, but figure out what you want, because I already know what I want." He said as he walked out, slamming the door.

Akira slumped back against the wall, slowly sliding down and letting out a long, tired sigh.

Where the fuck did they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for lack of updates guys, Thanksgiving has been (and still is, family is still here) hectic and I have had little time to myself since my family came in on freaking Tuesday.
> 
> On the bright side I think there's only gonna be 2 more chapters to this, and I've written a good chonk of both of them already so hopefully the delay won't be TOO bad. As always, I hope you enjoyed it! xux


	7. This is How You Remind Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need a reminder of who your lover really is, and what you really are. 
> 
> Akira couldn't be happier.

It had been days, and Akira hadn't contacted his friend. He knew he was being indecisive and the fact that he had little faith he could actually control himself and be the friend Amanome needed was actually eating him up.

Akira figured Amanome would laugh if he saw him feeling guilty.

Amanome probably thought he was being an idiot. Akira had always put Amanome in his place however he felt like it, had always done what he wanted when he wanted with him and even if this wasn't something Amanome shouldnt abide he had shown he was more than happy to humor him even when a saner person shouldn't.

That's just the type of people they were… even when they did something that no decent human being would do to the other, for some reason they always stayed together.

He thought that he could literally do anything to the other, and Amanome to him in turn, and somehow they’d still just come together no matter what happened.

That thought was something Akira didn’t expect to be tested so soon.

He had come home from his part time job, tired and wanting to take a shower, maybe rub one out and then pass out.

He wasn’t exactly ready for his apartment lights to be on, nor to walk in and see Amanome sitting at his desk sipping a drink, another one open and set next to him.

“Yo, best bud.” Amanome said softly, “Apologies for opening your drink, I wanted to see if you had a winning cap before giving it.” He said as he motioned to the top, “Bottle cap winner gets to help make their own flavor, and I have a few fun ideas in mind.”

Akira scoffed, not wanting to know what sort’ve hellscape his tongue would become if Amanome was allowed to flavor a drink however he wanted. 

Akira shrugged and pulled up a chair, sitting next to him at the desk as he grabbed the drink, “Usually you’d call or text, not walk all the way here in the middle of the night.” He said as he took a swig of the drink, “Yuuya with you?”

Amanome frowned in distaste, “I only picked him as my guard because he was expendable, and because he wanted to take advantage and fuck his way into my fathers good graces. He was good at making you jealous, but after we had that fight there was no point in keeping him.” He played with the neck of his bottle, “After I told my father about how he’s been extorting funds from one of his men and how he tried to seduce his son as a power play… I left him in my dear old man’s capable hands.”

Akira didn’t know if he was mad that Amanome went that far or happy the manipulative bastard got his just desserts, so he chose to be apathetic instead as he downed his drink.

“So your security detail is somewhere around yeah?” He said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Nah, I gave them the slip before coming here.” Amanome said with a shrug.

Akira grimmaced, “That was really fucking reckless of you y’know.”

Amanome rolled his eyes, “I lost them at the convenience store, that’s barely the smallest walk to your house. I knew I'd be fine… besides, I brought insurance with me.”

Akira’s eyes dipped down to his friends waistline, seeing the handle of his gun peeking out. He shrugged before kicking up his feet, and silence fell between them for a time.

It was pleasant, something Akira didn’t want to break, but at the same time Amanome never stayed in his apartment alone, much less break in.

It was never good when Amanome did things out of character. 

“Alright… Did you need me for something?” Akira asked curiously

Amanome’s gaze looked distant as he sipped his drink, “I have to need you to want to see you?” He asked.

Akira shrugged, “You don’t usually ditch your guards,pick my lock and hide away in my house just to chat with me when I get home.”

Amanome’s eyes hooded, “Well maybe today isn’t the usual.” He said quietly, glancing up at him. “Maybe today I don’t want something from you… maybe I just want you.” 

Akira raised a brow, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Amanome hummed, "After our fight I realized something. I think I get why you're so scared you're going to hurt me… because I'm your dear friend who deserves better than what you want to take from me."

Akira sighed, "So what, have you come to try and convince me that we should still do this despite that?"

Amanome shook his head, "No… I tried that route…" he sighed, “So i’m going to show you that I really don’t deserve better.”

Akira wasn’t sure what he meant… Then a wave of dizzines hit him, and he realized he had other things he needed to worry about.

Amanome let a small smile creep onto his face as he steadied the other male, “Oh… You don’t look like you feel so good…” He purred out, “Maybe I should take you to bed, mm?”

Akira’s eyes flicked over to the empty drink he had downed, before looking back at the predatory look on Amanome’s face.

“You little shit…” He breathed out, closing his eyes.

Akira was unable to open them again, and everything went dark.

. . .

Akira awoke to a hot feeling in his core, mentally sighing at his morning wood.

He was out of tissues so this was most likely going to be a messy affair.

Still he felt really good… everything felt so pleasant.

"Ah...hah… starting to wake up, my friend?"

Amanome…?

Akira furrowed his brows.

It wasn't like him to stay after he had fallen asleep. Usually he let himself out and the most he'd get from him was a text.

As he became slightly more lucid he could hear that Amanome was panting, and Akira felt the need to open his eyes increase tenfold.

After putting all of his willpower into it he managed to open his eyes a sliver.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Amanome was riding him like there was no tomorrow, his hips gyrating beautifully as he pulled up only to force himself back down Akira's shaft.

" Akira-ah good morning… God you reach so deep…" Amanome let out a deranged laugh. "Shy thing like you, you'd think that brutish attitude was hiding a smaller package…" 

What…? Was he dreaming?

Akira glanced down at where their hips connected, feeling the urge to snap his hips up from how tight a hold Amanome had on him. Problem is he couldn't, his entire body felt like lead and every sensation in his nerves felt muddled.

"Ama...nome… " Akira slurred the words "why… What are you doing…?"

Amanome giggled gleefully " Oh come now you can't really be that out of it that you don’t know what’s happening. I'm giving you a treat for being such a gentleman with me..." The yakuza leaned close, practically purring in his ear, " don't I feel good, Akira? Don't you want to wreck me? Finish inside me? Mark me up a little bit?"

Akira still felt dizzy, his thoughts swimming as he put every fiber of his being into waking up enough to move. He focused on moving his fingers, the action difficult with the waves of pleasure distracting him, growing stronger and stronger with each shift of his hips. Amanome clenched down on him, and Akira let out a groan as he managed to snap his hips forward to chase that tight feeling.

Amanome moaned softly in his ear, nipping it with a soft keen, " there you go, such a good boy for me. You always have been… You've never disappointed me. Every time I want something from you you give me everything I need and more…"

Akira managed to move his hands, shifting and weakly gripping onto the hips of the man above him. He steadied Amanome, taking a few deep breaths to find some focus as he began to rock up into the body atop him.

"Ah-ah-ah~! Yes… God yes.." Amanome's voice lost that sadistic edge, his tone going soft and submissive the second Akira took control of the pace. The yakuza heir sounded almost relieved as he became putty in the others hands.

Akira hummed, too out of it to respond as he nipped up Amanome’s neck and hugged him close. They moved more sensually now, Akira going slower but hitting much deeper as he relished the tight heat on all sides of him. Perhaps it was the state he was in, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to other things as he held Amanome close.

How the way he moaned was so different and so much better than any woman he’d ever heard in those cheesy porn films he’d been badgered into renting.

How If he was female, Akira would gladly put a baby in him.

He figured he'd later blame these stray thoughts on whatever high he was on, but for now he couldn’t help the thoughts as he urged Amanome to completion.

All too soon with a sharp cry and a stuttering of his hips, Amanome finished, his seed shooting out in thick ropes along their torso’s as it made a mess.

Akira paused out of courtesy to the high Amanome most likely was going through, but despite everything being all too bizarre, he did understand a few of the things that were happening. 

Amanome had drugged him.

He drugged him and now he was screwing him.

Even if his mind was drowning trying to figure out this situation, Akira knew he was being taken advantage of.

So, he took advantage of Amanome’s more docile state in turn, gripping those hips hard enough to bruise as he began to set a rougher pace.

Amanome let out a cry of surprise and groaned in discomfort, but surprisingly let him. “Yes, good boy-ah so good…. Let go… use me well” he praised, wrapping his arms around Akira's neck and letting out soft noises and hushed words as he let himself be taken.

Those soft cries did something to Akira, A fuzzy pleased feeling sitting in his gut as his thrusts became more rough. He drowned in the symphony of skin hitting skin, mixing with beautiful moans and hushed whispers of praise. That mixed with the pleasure was giving him a high unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He'd figure out what was happening when he was done, right now he just wanted to push into this hot heat until he went over the edge.

He bit down hard on Amanome’s neck, tasting blood on his tongue as he groaned. The sensation shot straight to his hips, and he rolled them over to pin Amanome down.

“Ah-A-Akira- W-Wait-” Amanome keened out soft cries, squirming in his friends hold. "Please.... nh s-stop-"

Akira ignored him, gripping him hard and putting all his weight down on the body under him to hold him still as he fucked rough and hard into him. 

Amanome’s stuttered cries slowly turned into broken laughs, the other wrapping his legs tight around Akira as he swapped between soft sobs and excited giggles.

“Fuck… I knew you’d be-ah-so much more than I could handle… I love it….” He leaned close to Akira’s ear, “You’re using me like i’m a fucking whore… Like i’m just a hole for you…” Another sadistic giggle interrupted him, “Fucking-ah- hell you’re the only one I want doing this to me…”

A tiny hairline fraction of his being felt horrified at how warm and fuzzy he felt at those words, but it was washed away by that infinitely more pleased feeling.

He ignored the humane part of his mind and just focused on climbing higher and higher, using his friend that had been broken and reduced to a giggling crying mess underneath him.

And suddenly, he thrust deep. He felt the waves of pleasure pulse out of him, feeling his finish pour deep into his friend and threatened to spill out from the sheer amount. Amanome squirmed on his cock, arching up into Akira’s arms as the thug held him tight, kissing and nipping at him soothingly in an attempt to keep him close and make him just take what was being pumped into him.

When he was done, they both just panted, Akira giving soft kitten kisses to Amanome, leaning down and gently licking at the bite on his neck as if in apology.

As he came down from his post-coital high, the strange warm fuzzy feeling in his gut gave way to other feelings.

Upset was the big one, and Akira figured his reasons for feeling that were obvious.

Confusion was another. Amanome was a lot of things, but sexual assault was not on the list of things that Akira could ever imagine him doing, much less to him of all people.

Third…

“Fuck if you had to drug me could you have used something that didn’t make me feel like ass afterward?” Akira mumbled out as he sat back on his heels, pulling out of the other as he stared down at him.

Amanome was a mess, chest heaving and eyes bleary as he tried to collect himself. 

Once he was able to register what was said to him, Amanome looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“That’s… what you have to say to me after all of this?” Amanome asked carefully.

Akira shrugged. Yeah he was pissed but Amanome was Amanome. He’s honestly happier when the man goes twisted and takes it out on him than anyone else. He’d always been able to handle anything that the other had thrown at him, and honestly for some reason right now felt no different.

“Do you want me to say something else? Because calling you a rapist isn’t exactly going to change the fact that I had my dick in your ass.” Akira sighed as he flopped back, “Who the fuck would believe that you drugged me and rode me till you came untouched after what just happened to you…” he pointed to Amanome’s neck. “Especially after I did that… among other things”

The bite was an ugly red against Amanome's pale skin, and he had drawn blood, small rivulets running down his shoulder and staining the sheets. Dark red hickies were also decorating his neck, and he could see he had gripped the other’s hips so hard he would bruise. 

He wouldn’t ever say that what Amanome did was okay, but Akira had used his actions as an excuse to take what he wanted, and hadn’t stopped when begged.

Either way… he guessed they were even.

Akira let out a long sigh, “Long and short of it, i’m less mad at you and more still trying to figure out if i’m dreaming or if you’re possessed by some sex ghost or something.”

Amanome gave him an incredulous look.

Akira gave a coy grin in response, and silence fell between them.

After a time, Akira’s smile fell, and he let out a sigh.

"So…" Akira began as he stared at him evenly, “Mind letting me know why you resorted to drugging me instead of asking nicely for a dicking like a sane fucking person?”

Amanome flopped back, a frown on his face, “You would’ve said no.” He said simply.

What?

Akira rubbed his temples, “That’s not- what-the fuck? You didn’t even ask! After all we've done, why wouldn’t you at least try to ask?”

Amanome glanced down, “Because I’ve been had by other people? Because I shouldn’t want you so soon after all I went through? Because you've only been responsive to all this when I make you humor me?” he sat up a bit, “Is it really so weird to think you would reject me if I wanted you to have sex with me?”

Akira opened his mouth to argue, but he paused, slowly reflecting on it.

Had Amanome asked… he probably wouldn’t have let him when he thought about it, not unless he was ordered to.

Akira couldn't help that he had painted this picture of a delicate flower in Amanome. Something fragile and damaged that he needed to protect. He most likely for the same reason would’ve wanted to wait until at least a bit more time had passed… but…

The sex was a wake up call reminding him that Seiji Amanome was still his friend, but he was more a carnivorous plant that would devour anyone who was unfortunate enough to stick themselves in his maw. 

Akira almost couldn't be more pleased that he fell into that trap, reminded of this simple fact. His head never felt clearer about his friend beneath him.

Akira let out a long sigh, “Okay fine. How did you know I wouldn’t kill you after I got my senses back?”

Amanome raised a brow, smiling in amusement, “Aside from you signing your own death warrant if you did?” He mused.

Akira crossed his arms, “You know I don’t care about that.”

Amanome stared at him for a long while, before closing his eyes, his smile turning slightly warm, “Because… with our situations reversed if you were the one who had drugged me and pinned me down… I probably would’ve been fine with it all the same.”

Akira raised a brow, “You’d have been fine with me drugging you and fucking you?”

Amanome let out a breathy exhale, opening his eyes a sliver as he gazed at him, “Mm… I’d definitely have been upset… but…” He brought a hand up, tracing against Akira’s clavicle fondly, “At the end of the day I think I’d just be happy it was you.”

Akira hated how his heart fluttered at that… and hated how he empathized with that notion.

Had it been literally anyone else he woke up to, Akira would have probably killed them. Yakuza or no, there would be a corpse in his bed and he’d be wondering where the hell to go from there.

Amanome wasn’t anyone. Seeing him pant and cry out and just take him like he did was enough to bring heat to him even now.

Part of him, no matter how much he hated it, was happy. A bigger part than any of the others also wanted this to be a thing.

After all of that worry, he had done exactly what he was worried he'd do. Hed pinned down his friend and used him till Amanome had begged him to stop, and then he had kept going.

He'd ignored him and just taken… and Amanome had loved it… and he couldn't deny anymore that he loved that his friend had loved it. 

“How fucked up are we…” Akira murmured out, flopping forward next to his friend as he tugged him over, unable to even act like he was upset anymore. 

Amanome hummed, snuggling against him before kissing his chin, “I couldn’t help but wonder the same thing when I realized how much I wanted you…"

"What, when you kissed me?" Akira asked

"No...When I realized how much I wanted you to be the one fucking into me instead of those pieces of shit who kidnapped me…” he said quietly, his eyes dull.

Akira's grip tightened on him.

Amanome sighed as he reached up, tilting Akira’s head down, “When they had me, I pretended it was you, y’know. I surprised myself with how much I was able to get into it if I closed my eyes and pictured you fucking into me instead… I thought it was a coping mechanism, that it would be different when I got back… being around you it just got harder not to just want you.. not to just...”

Not to just take.

Amanome had felt that same twisted wave of possessiveness. He had fought with it just as he had.

Akira should've given in sooner.

He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as he stroked up Amanome’s back, “You can have me whenever you want me… as fucked up as it all is, the feelings mutual.” He murmured out.

Amamome smiled bitterly, “I’ll have to find a wife one day… you know that I need an heir…”

Akira shrugged, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it… ‘sides…” He leaned in, giving soft kisses as he got comfortable, “What’s a mistress or two to a Yakuza head huh?” He mused.

So long as he had this, so long as Amanome was his in some capacity… it was fine.

Amanome sighed in defeat, snuggling close, “We’ve always just been two broken people that never quite fit into this world, huh?” He said as he began to doze.

Akira kissed his temple as he got comfortable, “That’s all fine… Despite how broken up we are I think we fit together well enough, that’s good enough for me.”

Akira felt Amanome smile against his neck.

“I guess thats good enough for me too.” Amanome settled quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls I finished it. So sorry for the wait, I just had so much stuff on my plate that writing has been really hard. I was hoping to wait until I played the game to finish the fanfic, but my PC broke and itll be a while until I get to it, but I hope you all enjoyed this random persons gift to a friend xux
> 
> It was fun trying to keep them in character when I only really know little things about their backstories and interactions, and when I get a new PC this is probably going to be the first game I play. Until then I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I'll see you with the next fic!


End file.
